Naruto no Otoshimono
by naruto2012
Summary: Naruto gets reborn to another world after the Fourth Ninja War. Here, he meets and gains new friends at a high school in Japan. Strange events occur afterwards. What will happen if he gets an angeloid? OOC Naruto.
1. 2 Fullfrontal Heroes Arise in the World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Sora no Otoshimono, these two series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional. Refer to the Sora no Otoshimono series for the character description

**Summary: **Naruto gets sent to another world after the Fourth Ninja War. Here, he meets and gains new friends at a high school in Japan. Strange events occur afterwards. What will happen if he gets an angeloid?

**Ideas: **He'll only remember how to do shadow clones, Sage mode, his Rasengan techniques, and use his releasing technique so that he won't be affected by the angeloid cards.

Pairings: Tomoki x Sohara, Mikako x Sugata, Naruto x Ikaros x Astrea x Nymph, for now. Astrea doesn't come until the next sequel.

Sorry, I couldn't publish sooner. I was busy planning for future stories to come.

If you don't like it, then don't read this story.

I hope you enjoy reading.

**Yelling**

_(Dreaming)_

(Flashback)

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking"_

**Naruto no Otoshimono**

**Chapter 1: Two ****Full-frontal Heroes Arise in the World!**

Ruin.

The chaos of the Fourth Great Ninja War devastated the battlefield. The forest is nothing but ash.

The mountains have vanished, nothing but huge craters remain. The dark clouds that were covering the sky start to clear up. The war is finally over.

The hero of the Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, saves the world from Madara Uchiha. Madara's plan was brought to ruin, with the price of Naruto and Kyuubi losing their lives. Life went on without him, peace returned to the world. Several centuries passed and the knowledge of chakra long with its users.

What if Naruto was reincarnated into another life, and that he is the only person with the use and knowledge of chakra? What if he still had the Kyuubi's power inside him, making him now immortal and a hanyou?

Naruto's new life will completely change him.

**xBreakx**

(2016 years later)

(Dream)

_It was a sunny day. There was a field somewhere in an unknown place, decorated with flowers here and there. The clouds loom close to the ground, soaring across the field. Hills pastured on the field._

'_I don't think I've ever had a dream like this before.' a boy thought._

'_In the dream, there's a girl I've never met before.'_

_A girl stands on the top of a hill. She has long, blue hair that covers the back part of her short- sleeved white gown and reaches to the lower part of her legs. She is bare-footed and wears no shoes. Her eyes are hidden by her hair with pale skin. The girl's age is unknown. She looks at the boy with a neutral look on her face, who is starting to stand up from the ground._

'_I love her and she loves me back.'_

_The boy has a school uniform on with a matching tie. He has shaggy, brown hair with brown eyes and fair-tanned skin. His uniform opens down to the mid-section of his white shirt._

_The boy walks up to the girl. The girl reaches out to him._

'_But… in the end, she always…'_

_The boy reaches out to her stretched-out hand. Suddenly, she opens her beautiful, white wings and flies up to the sky. The boy is awestruck by her wings as he tries to reach out to her._

'_The sky always spirits her away and I wake from my dream.'_

(End of dream)

A teenage boy is illuminated by a light on the ceiling. He has shaggy, white hair and green eyes. He is wearing a long-sleeved school uniform with glasses. He has a doll in his right hand. The doll is wearing a red and white sailor uniform with red shoes and has crimson eyes. It has two pig tails with red bows that goes down from the sides of its head and reaches to the waist. It's carrying a wand with a red star at the end of it. The teenage boy is currently brushing its hair and turns to the audience.

"Hello everyone." He said.

"My name is Sugata Eishirou. This is my assistant Pretty-kun. Look at this."

He turns on his laptop with the doll's feet and the screen shows a digitalized version of the globe. There's some sort of black hole which is looming around the earth. The laptop analyzes the black hole.

"There appears to be an anomalous hole, of some sorts, moving above the Earth's surface. Scientists from across the globe have been working to figure out what it is and have even dropped monitoring instruments into the anomaly, but they haven't been able to come to any sort of conclusion." he analyzes on the laptop.

He then straitens his glasses and turns to the audience with a shine in his glasses.

"But to see, their hypotheses are flawed because they're grounded in reality. As you are no doubt aware, Columbus, discoverer of the Americas, was able to demonstrate how an egg can stand on its tip by thinking outside the box. No one believes in the unreal until they see it for themselves." He said as he turns away from the laptop. He reveals that he is the club president of the school club called "Whole New World Discovery Club".

Sugata starts to analyze the doll perversely.

"You could say that it's akin to the world beneath a girl's skirt… it's a world not yet known."

He turns the doll upside down face down and its skirt slides up in a drinking glass in front of the laptop monitor. Its panties are labeled, "A Whole New World".

"But I have the ability to see it!"

"I can see the keywords that connect everything: "A Whole New World." Now, the next issue is… what makes up this "Whole New World of ours? Metaphorically-speaking, you could say that, under her panties…" He concluded.

**xBreakx**

It was a clear day in the morning. Several clouds roam the sky and two pigeons looming on the roof of a house. Tomoki is in his room snoozing comfortably. It was peaceful, until suddenly someone ruined it.

"Tomoki, get up!" a feminine voice spoke up.

The boy from the dream, now named Tomoki Sakurai, is currently lying down in bed, having a pleasant dream. You'll wondering how I know, well Tomoki is sleeping happily with his mouth open a bit with a bit of drool sipping out of his mouth. A feminine hand is trying to shake him awake. It was Tomoki's childhood friend and next door neighbor, Sohara Mitsuki. She goes to the same school as Tomoki. She wears the girl's version of the school uniform that covers her C- shaped breasts covering except wears a bow in place of the tie and a short, green skirt. She has brown eyes, brown hair that reaches to her mid-section of her back, and she is using a yellow bow she wears on her hair in a ponytail fashion. She has pale white pinkish skin. Now back to our predicament.

"Get up! We're going to be late!" Sohara pleas, but fell to deaf ears.

"Let me sleep a little longer…" Tomoki mumbles in his sleep.

"For crying out loud… I said to get up!" Sohara yelled as she pulls the sheets of him. When the sheets are removed, she gasps with a blush as her eyes widen.

"AHHHHH!" Sohara screams. Tomoki is wide awake from the scream in shock.

"What's wrong, Sohara?!" Tomoki asks/yells in a panic as if a burglar broke in the house.

Sohara covers her mouth with both of her hand-cuffed fists with a huge blush on her face, looking at Tomoki's throbbing lower region. Tomoki follows her gaze and stares at **it** with a hue of blue, covering the top half of his face.

"They say it's a good sign when the flag is flying at full mast, Sohara." Tomoki said. Oh boy, he shouldn't have said that to a girl, especially to Sohara. Sohara suddenly swings and hits Tomoki across the face with a deadly karate chop, with Tomoki resulting in drooling and a nose bleed.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" a girl yells to the neighborhood. Somewhere else, there is a karate master giving the same karate chop, making a clean break across the whole top half of a bottle.

During the aftermath in the living room, Tomoki is dazed and slowly swaying left and right, still getting ready for school, with bandages and lumps on his head while Sohara is finishing her milk. She goes to him and hands him a glass.

"Here, At least drink some milk." She said.

"Thanks." A still dazed Tomoki said.

"Your tie's crooked. No matter how old you are, you still act like a kid." Sohara said in frustration.

"Let's get going." Tomoki said as he leaves his house with Sohara at his side. They walked to the school, waiting for what happens today.

**We live in Sorami City. It's a small town with a population of around 7000 and it's completely surrounded by mountains. This town isn't particularly known for anything, and if it was, it'd be the smile on the old farmer's face, or the humongous cherry tree that's more than four hundred years old Everyone always says there's nothing here, but I like this town. My motto is: Peace and quiet is the best! Watch TV, eat, and nap during class. It's nice to have some peace and quiet, don't you agree.**

(An Hour Earlier)

Naruto Namikaze is currently asleep in his room, dreaming nothing but his favorite dream. His dream was swimming and eating loads of ramen. His dream is suddenly interrupted with another dream.

(Dream)

_It was a sunny day. There was a field somewhere in an unknown place, decorated with flowers here and there. The clouds loom close to the ground, soaring across the field. Hills pastured on the field. Naruto suddenly wakes up, lying on the field. He gets up and looks around a bit._

"_What…where am I?" he asks himself._

"_You're in the Synapse." A feminine voice said._

_Naruto quickly turns around and behind him is a girl, standing behind him with white wings. She has long, blue hair that covers the back part of her short- sleeved white gown and reaches to the lower part of her legs. She is bare-footed and wears no shoes. Her eyes are hidden by her hair with pale skin._

"_Who are you and how did I get here?" Naruto said with confidence, getting into fighting stance._

"_Don't worry, I don't mean any harm to you. And to answer your questions, my name is Daedalus, I'm an angel here in Synapse and I called you here from your dream." She said._

"_And it was a good ramen dream to." Naruto pouted. Daedalus sweat dropped at that bit of information._

"_So, why did you call me here for?" Naruto asks as he gets out of his stance._

"_I'm here to inform you that one of my daughters will be sent to your world tonight at midnight at the cherry blossom tree upon the hill overlooking the city, and I have an important task to ask of you." Daedalus said._

"_Sure, I mean, I can't turn a beautiful lady like you down if you're asking for something important from me." Naruto said with his trademark fox grin. She blushed seeing that grin and being called beautiful._

"_I want you to find my daughter and a boy and to protect them at any cost, especially my daughter." She said._

"_Wait, what do mean by that?" Naruto asked. Daedalus then explains to him about her daughter being an angeloid, what an angeloid was, and also what they were capable of. When she explained what an angeloid's purpose was, Naruto couldn't help but clenched his hands in anger and a scowl developed on his face, seeing how angeloids were treated like mere tools and weapons of destruction. This reminded him of his previous life as a jinchuriki. Daedalus looked at Naruto and smiled, seeing that he cared about them and her._

"_Sure I accept, but how will I know where this Tomoki character is at?" Naruto questioned her._

"_Don't worry; it'll be easy to find him. He goes to the school you'll be transferring to." She says._

"_Oh, in that case, don't worry, I'll see to it then." He said with confidence._

"_Thank you, I hope you succeed, if you do, I'll have a special gift awaiting you afterwards." Daedalus said as the dream ends._

(End of Dream)

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" a girl is heard yelling next door to Naruto, with the said boy shooting out of his futon, scaring the daylights out of him. He then stares into space with a fixed glare.

'Damn, my first day to a different school and I hear an ear-piercing scream that wakes the hell out of me. Jeez, can I ask for a single day of some peace and quiet without even hearing that scream? Isn't it too much to ask for?!' He thought to himself.

He has spiked, sunny blonde hair with cerulean eyes. He has three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. He has been living alone in his house for a week with his parents working abroad in America. His parents are really rich and they all own a mansion at the edge of the city. He gets enough allowance to eat and live inside his house. They even paid for his admittance to his new high school. He isn't our dead last, idiot blond boy. He is actually smart and athletic, but he is still our number one unpredictable knucklehead. Also, he republished his godfather's books to get an extra budget of money. They have been selling a lot of money and became famous to all adult romantic comedy novels around the world. He still has his jutsus and the Kyuubi's power. Naruto gets out of bed, takes a shower, brushes his teeth, eats breakfast, and leaves his house locked, wearing his new school uniform.

On his walk to school, he thinks about the dream he had this morning.

"_I want you to find my daughter and a boy and to protect them at any cost, especially my daughter." Daedalus said._

'Hmm, I don't know this so called Tomoki she spoke of. But if it's true that he goes to my school, then I need to find him as soon as possible.' He thought as he arrived at school.

'I don't know whom I suppose to protect them from, but that doesn't mean I can't let my guard down.' He continued thinking as he was in front of the school attendance office.

'I can't get too distracted. Now, I need to get my class schedule and see which classes I have.' Naruto concluded his thoughts as he entered the attendance office.

**xBreakx**

Tomoki and Sohara enter the classroom, with Tomoki falling asleep in class. Whispers catch Sohara's ears before class. The other students were talking about rumors of a new student transferring to their school. Some girls giggled, talking about the possibilities of a hot boy or the boys thinking of a beautiful girl entering their class. Sohara thought to herself that there wouldn't be such a boy entering their class. Boy is she wrong.

The homeroom teacher came in and quieted the class down and told them to take their seats.

"Okay class, before we begin the lesson, I like to introduce a new student who will be in our class today." The homeroom teacher said.

Whispers began to spread across the students except Sohara, who is still listening to the teacher.

A knock was heard, indicating the new student was at the door.

"You may come in." the teacher said. The door opens and the new student walks in the classroom. The girls, except Sohara immediately developed a blush with dreamy eyes on their faces seeing how handsome he is. The boys meanwhile, have their deadly glares fixed on the transfer student, who is unaffected by it. The new student is Naruto Namikaze. He walks up to the teacher and is asked to introduce himself to the class, along with telling them something about himself. Naruto turns to the class and introduced himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Namikaze; it's nice to meet you all. My favorite hobby is training. I like my favorite food, Ramen. My dislike is to wait for more than three minutes for my ramen to cook. I hope we all get along in class." He introduced himself.

"Very good, now sit at the desk next to the window beside Sohara." The teacher said.

"Where's that?" Naruto questioned.

"Over there." The teacher pointed.

"Oh, thank you." said Naruto.

When he takes his seat, the lesson begins. As he wrote notes, he asks himself how he's going to find the person Daedalus told him to find. His thoughts were soon interrupted as a pencil rolls and hits his leg.

"Excuse me, but can you get that pencil for me?" a girl asks Naruto.

"Here." He said as he put the pencil in her hand.

He looks at her and sees a brunette haired girl with a yellow bow.

"You're Sohara, right?" Naruto asks her.

"Yeah, and this is Tomoki, my next door neighbor." Sohara said as she points at the sleeping boy in front of him. He sweat drops, thinking that how much trouble the boy could be in. He also reminded him a little bit of himself. They talked a bit and quickly became friends during class.

Class soon ended and Sohara went to wake up Tomoki.

(Dream)

"_Save me." A voice called out._

"_Huh?" Tomoki said as he stands on an open field._

"_The sky has me." the voice said as a light shines above Tomoki._

_He looks up to the light and sees the same angel as the dream from before with her wings spread out. _

"_The sky has me." She says again as the dreams fades away._

(Dream ends)

"Tomoki, wake up! Class is over already." Sohara demands as she is in front of his desk as her hands are pinned on it. Tomoki wakes up from his sleep as she is about to say something. She stops herself and has a worried look on her face when she sees tears coming down Tomoki's eyes. Naruto sits a little ways in front of the two, not being noticed. He frowns as he recognizes that look on Tomoki's face. It's a look of pure sadness. He himself not only had that look, but he once had a life of loneliness and solitude. He shouldn't see that look on anyone's face. Naruto decides to not go over to him and continues watching the two.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Sohara asks Tomoki.

"Oh, am I crying again?" Tomoki asks back, wiping his tears off his face.

"Hey, you've had that dream ever since you were a little kid, haven't you?" Sohara asked.

"Yeah, about a blue haired angel that speaks to me from the sky." Tomoki said. That caught Naruto's full attention.

'A blue haired angel?' Naruto thought to himself.

(Flashback)

"_I want you to find my daughter and a boy and to protect them at any cost, especially my daughter." Daedalus said._

"_It'll be easy to find him. He goes to the school you'll be transferring to." She says._

(Flashback Ends)

'There's a high possibility that he's likely the one Daedalus spoke of.' Naruto thought as he continues to listen to the conversation.

"Why don't you go to the hospital and-" Sohara considers, but was interrupted by Tomoki.

"I'm fine. It's not a big deal." Tomoki said as he backs into the desk chair.

"But…" she insists, but suddenly gets an idea.

"I know, how about we ask Sugata." she suggests, but the idea was quickly shot down by Tomoki.

"No! I don't want to get involved with a guy who looks like he attracts trouble!" he yells as he stands up from his seat, getting the attention of the students.

'Does this Sugata guy actually attract trouble when you take a first glance at him?' Naruto thought to himself, sweat dropping at the exclamation Tomoki made.

"Someone's going to jump off the roof?!" a female student asks, getting the attention of everyone.

"No way." A male student says as the students leave the classroom to see what was going on.

"Jump off?" Tomoki questions as he and Sohara leave the classroom, followed behind by Naruto, not letting his target get away.

"The wind is good today." A male student said as they observe the wind on top of the rooftop edge, glancing to the clearing ahead at the neighborhood. It was Sugata, observing for when it's clear for takeoff.

When I say take off, I mean using the glider he had ready for him to use. He was in the glider, predicting when it would be a good time to go.

"I'm not exactly happy with the direction it's blowing in, but it won't be a problem for takeoff." Sugata said as he readies himself.

Students were at the school entrance, gazing at him when the trio arrive. (Tomoki, Sohara, and Naruto)

"Stop! Don't be hasty!" a male student exclaims as the students yelled for him not to jump. All accept one, Mikako Satsukitane. She is the Student Council President of the school. She also is the childhood friend of Sugata and the daughter of an influential Yakuza boss in Sorami. She has purple eyes and purple hair that has a ribbon in her right bang. Her hair reaches down her back to her skirt. She is looking at Sugata with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Hello, Prez." Tomoki greets her and bows to her, getting her attention as Sohara and Naruto arrived. Tomoki then glances at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Tomoki says as looks at him when he finishes greeting Mikako. Mikako glances at Naruto and immediately recognizes him.

"Oh, I know you. You're Naruto Namikaze, the transfer student from Tomoki's class." Mikako says to Naruto with the same smile. It suddenly starts to send shivers down his spine a she looks at her.

"That's me." Naruto said as he tries to ignore the sadistic smile with his own smile, he managed to barely succeed in ignoring it.

"I haven't seen you in class today." Tomoki said. Naruto and Sohara looked at him and sweat dropped at his obliviousness.

"That's because you slept through his introduction to the class." Sohara said as she blankly stares at him.

"Oh." Tomoki said sheepishly.

"Um, did I hear that someone's going to jump off the rooftop?" Sohara said.

"Up there." Mikako said as she pointed at the rooftop above them. The other three looked up and the two of them immediately recognized that person to be Sugata.

"S-Sugata?!" Sohara said with a gasp.

'Oh, so that's Sugata. Is he really going to try and fly in his glider?' Naruto thought to himself with a blank stare. He then turns his attention to the group.

"Shouldn't you be trying to stop him?" Tomoki asked Mikako, worried for Sugata's safety.

"Even if I asked him to come down, he won't listen. I'll worry about it after he falls." Mikako said with the same sadistic smile and joy to her voice.

'I think that she's more likely enjoying it rather than just worried about him.' Naruto thought. He then shivers as Mikako reminds him too much of a certain violet-haired woman with a snake obsession.

"But that's irresponsible! Isn't there any string you can pull as the Student Council President?" Tomoki said. He is then flabbergasted as Mikako pulls out life insurance documents.

"If you're talking about insurance, I already have some. Life insurance totaling around a million dollars." Chibi Mikako said.

"Wow." Chibi Sohara said in amazement.

"Whoa, Mikako is actually going to use her life insurance money to see that Sugata is saved from harm's way after all. Now I don't have to worry so much about Mikako's sadistic side." Chibi Naruto said, but mumbled the last sentence to himself so they couldn't hear him. Chibi Sohara nodded to him in agreement.

"Don't be impressed by it you two!" Chibi Tomoki yelled to Chibi Sohara and Chibi Naruto.

"Come to think of it, Prez, aren't you two childhood friends? Show some more concern for the guy." Tomoki said, trying to get Mikako to at least cooperate with him. But that fell to deaf ears to Mikako.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not worried about him in the slightest?" Mikako asked with narrowed eyes.

"N-No, that's not what I meant…" Tomoki said.

"Are you suggesting that I'm thinking it would be such a bad thing to watch him fall with a smile on my face and for him to die when the cherry blossom trees in bloom?" Mikako questioned to Tomoki as she drew closer to him with the documents covering her sadistic smile. Naruto was watching the interaction between the two with a sweat drop.

"I didn't…" Tomoki said, trying to defend himself in the conversation.

"And are you suggesting that I'm considering the possibility, after I claim on the insurance, of traveling around the world on a luxury cruise liner while I mourn him?" Mikako asked as she stopped in front of Tomoki.

"Are you?" Tomoki asked, freaking out a bit.

"What do you think? Do you wanna know?" Mikako finished asking him.

"Not really." Tomoki said. The other students gasped, drawing the group's attention to witness Sugata jumping off the roof on his glider.

"He jumped…" Sohara said as her eyes slightly widened in worry, including also Tomoki and Naruto. Sugata glided a bit and soon crashed into the trees beyond the school gates.

"Shall we head back now?" Tomoki asked as he started to walk back to class.

"Tomoki, what about your dream?" Sohara asked Tomoki, stopping him as he turned around.

"I refuse to talk to him!" Tomoki exclaimed with an angry look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Mikako asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he joins in the conversation as wanted to know more about Tomoki's dream.

"There's something we want to ask Sugata, I've heard he's very knowledgeable." Sohara said.

"Yeah, I guess he is. He's a bit creepy, very perverted, definitely a weirdo, and undoubtedly a freak with specs, but I think you can depend on him." Mikako said.

'Seems to me Sugata is a bit like Kakashi in a way.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Dependable my ass!" Chibi Tomoki yelled.

"But there's no one else to ask! I'm worried about you!" Sohara called out to him.

"I just want to live in peace and quiet!" Chibi Tomoki exclaimed as he turned away from the group and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

"Fine, whatever." Sohara said as she looked away and readied her karate chopping hand as a killing intent aura rose from her. Tomoki started to shiver as he felt her deadly aura reach him.

'Is it just me or am I seeing another Sakura?' Naruto thought as he slightly shivered from Sohara's deadly aura.

(Inside the Whole New World Discovery Club and Naruto introducing himself to Sohara)

"I understand every word you've uttered. Dreams are said to be electrical signals that your brain sends out when processing memories. In other words, your desire or your memories become your dreams." Sugata explained as he messed with his sailor doll.

The whole group was paying attention to Sugata after Tomoki explained his dream, except Tomoki was hiding behind Sohara. He couldn't bear to look at Sugata.

"I see…" Tomoki said.

"But that's nothing more than a hypothesis grounded in reality! You can't explain the unreal using real terms. Look at this." Sugata said as he presented the laptop monitor to them. Tomoki and the others came up to the monitor to look at the screen.

"No, not that." Sugata said to Tomoki said as he saw Tomoki look up the doll's skirt.

'Man, Tomoki is a lot like pervy sage.' Naruto thought to himself with a sweat drop remembering Sohara telling him about Tomoki's pervy ways. He then looks at the screen and sees a weird black circle moving around the Earth model on the screen with information displayed on it.

"Do you know what this is?" Sugata asked the group.

"Not a clue." Tomoki said.

"Exactly." Sugata said.

"What?" Tomoki, Sohara, and Naruto asked.

"You've come to the conclusion that you don't know. A large number of scientists have spent many years researching it, but they haven't been able to figure out the slightest thing about it. But I understand what this hole really is. And of course, I also understand what your dreams signifies. They're both part of a Whole New World! Those fools in the scientific community! Something with this much mass. With this much displacement! It couldn't be anything other than a Whole New World that's floating up there in the sky!" Sugata said with an ocean wave background, drowning a Chibi Tomoki.

"Your recurring dream is also connected to this Whole New World. Have faith in me! I'll definitely find this dream of yours!" Sugata proclaimed as Chibi Tomoki rapidly tried to refuse him from investigating his dreams.

"How wonderful." Sohara said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Hey Sohara, are you gonna believe this nonsense just like that?" Chibi Tomoki yelled out.

"At midnight tonight, the Whole New World will fly over this town." Sohara said.

"And anyway, you don't just go deciding stuff on your own!" Tomoki continued his rant.

"Can I come too?" Sohara asked Sugata cheerfully.

"Of course you can." Sugata answered.

"If that's the case, then you can count me in too." Naruto proclaimed, much to the surprised to the three.

"Really!?" Sohara asked, happily cheering silently to herself.

"Yeah, I mean I'm also interested in investigating this phenomenon as well." Naruto said.

'Maybe perhaps I'll be able to see what Daedalus meant by when she said that her daughter was an angeloid and also see up close how the imprinting works between an angeloid and their master' Naruto thought to himself.

'This is bad. I can hear it, the sound of my peace and quiet starting to crumble.' Tomoki thought in despair with a big fire emitting in the background.

"All right, we'll meet up tonight at midnight under the big cherry blossom tree next to the shrine." Sugata said.

(A few minutes before midnight at the cherry blossom tree)

Tomoki sat there by himself, remembering most of his friends saying they couldn't come. He even didn't know where to find Naruto since he didn't know where he lived or had his cell phone number. He was suddenly furious, seeing they couldn't come and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Unaware to him, Naruto was watching Tomoki silently from his perch on one of the branches above Tomoki. He was finally going to see if Tomoki was the person he was suppose to protect.

"Give me a break! I'm going home!" Tomoki yelled as he started to storm off until his phone rang. He then checked his cell phone to see who was calling.

"Sugata…" Tomoki said, gaining Naruto's attention. Naruto listens intently as Tomoki answers his phone.

"What is it, Sugata?" Tomoki said with a voice of small annoyance.

"Get away from there, right now!" Sugata said, surprising Tomoki and Naruto.

"I checked the most recent data, and something is wrong. There's a huge disturbance right now heading your…" Sugata said as the phone starts to go to static.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that." Tomoki said.

"…hole is moving…directly above you…" Sugata said during the static. Both of them looked up and to their shock saw a black hole directly above them. A light emitted from it, heading for Tomoki and exploded upon impact to the ground beside Tomoki. Tomoki was sent flying several meters from the force of the explosion while Naruto used his chakra to hold himself from falling off the branch.

"W-What was that?!" Tomoki asked himself. He then climbed to the edge of the newly formed crater to look what was inside it. Naruto from his perch used his eyes to see what was inside. When the smoke cleared, they were shocked to see a pink-haired girl with a tint of black on her left and right bangs inside it. But Naruto looked more closely and saw the girl had pink wings, a choker chain on their neck, weird-looking mechanical ears, and wearing a strange outfit. He then got a small nose bleed seeing the girl had a D-cupped chest on her and the outfit exposed most of her chest and her stomach.

"A-A person?! No… it's not a person…people don't have wings growing out of them!" Tomoki yelled out.

'So, this is an angeloid.' Naruto thought to himself looking at the girl. He couldn't help but gain a small blush seeing such a beautiful girl inside it.

"Retreat!" Tomoki yelled, gaining Naruto's attention seeing the coward running away as some strange, huge pillars began falling from the black hole.

'Damn it, you coward come back here and save her!' Naruto mentally yelled to himself.

"What is going on?!" Chibi Tomoki yelled out loud as he evaded the pillars.

'She'll be all right. She fell from the sky, but didn't have a scratch on her. I'm not going to get involved in this. Nothing beats peace and quiet. That's my…my motto…' Tomoki thought to himself as he was catching his breath, remembering the girl.

"Damn it!" Tomoki yelled as he went back to save the girl. When he was several meters from the crater, he saw a pillar came rushing towards the girl, intent on killing her.

'Oh no. I'm not going to make it in time!' Tomoki thought as he tried to run as fast as he could. It went to slow motion as the pillar slowly made its way to the girl, intending to kill her. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a blur shot out from the tree, grabbed the girl, and evaded the pillar from crashing into them. Tomoki made it to the crater and was shocked to see Naruto, carrying the girl bridal style several yards away from the pillar. Tomoki sighed in relief, seeing the girl was alright.

"Where have you been?!" Chibi Tomoki yelled at Naruto.

"Sorry, I had to do some complicated homework to do before I took off to meet you." Naruto said sheepishly.

"But I'm glad that I made it here in time." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the crater with the girl in hand.

"Damn it, as soon as I'm in my house, I'm going to watch some TV and go to bed!" Tomoki yelled, gaining a sweat drop from Naruto. They were soon interrupted by a pillar coming in their direction.

'Damn it, I can't dodge that holding two people at the same time.' Naruto cursed to himself as he closed his eyes tightly waiting to be crushed under the pillar. Suddenly, he felt weightless in the sky, thinking that he has already moved on to the afterlife. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that he was alive and in the air. He looked to his left and saw an unconscious form of Tomoki and seen that he was alright. That was when he realized that someone was carrying the two of them and feathers scattered in the sky. Naruto looked behind him as a light radiated from behind and was surprised to see the girl that he saved before looking down at him while she was flying with her wings spread out wide.

"Commence imprinting." She spoke as the chain on her choker started to appear and spread its way out, wrapping around Naruto's right hand as it finished.

"What the…" Naruto started, but then realization dawned on him.

'Wait a minute, that's right, she has the ability to imprint and proclaimed them as her owner master. Well, I didn't see this coming, but what the heck. At least my job would be much more easier.' Naruto thought to himself as they landed on the ground with Tomoki hoisted up Naruto's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked politely, remembering his manners from his parents.

"I am pleased to meet you. I am a pet-type Angeloid. I will do anything to please you, my master." She said with a bow and soon got back up to looked at Naruto with her emerald eyes.

'She's even more beautiful with her emerald eyes.' Naruto thought with a small blush on his cheeks.

(The next morning)

"Tomoki, I have day duty today, so I'm going in early." Sohara said as she ducked her head back from the window of her bedroom and went to get dressed. Tomoki was awake when he heard her and rose from his futon. When he looked to his left, he saw Naruto in his school uniform and the girl, sitting on their knees beside each other.

"Good morning." Naruto greeted him as the girl waved her hand at Tomoki. Tomoki then looked back to the front and developed a despair look on his face, decorated with a shadow casted to the upper part of his face.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, you fell out of the sky last night, huh? Speaking of which, how did you know where I lived Naruto?" Tomoki asked Naruto.

"It's simple, it turns out that when I escorted you back home with the home address provided by Sugata, I found my house right next to yours." Naruto explained with a smile. Suddenly, Tomoki became frustrated at this new update.

"**What!? You live next door to me and Sohara!?**" Chibi Tomoki yelled out loud.

"That's right." Chibi Naruto said with a chibi foxy grin.

"Then why did you say so!?" Chibi Tomoki yelled.

"That's because you never asked." Chibi Naruto said, wagging his index finger left and right.

"Oh, that's right." Tomoki said with him finally realizing that as he left to get a shower.

"I wonder how it would be like to do anything I want to for a day." Tomoki wondered as he shut the door behind him.

The girl then turns her attention towards her master.

"Master, please command me to do whatever you would enjoy. You may ask for anything you want. We angeloids were created only to please our masters." The girl said to Naruto as she leaned closer towards him. Naruto couldn't help but look at her assets with a define blush on his cheeks.

"Anything?" Naruto asks.

"Yes." The girl said.

"Your b…" Naruto began to say, but clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

"My b…" she asked.

'Oh damn it! I'm beginning to take after pervy sage. What should I do? Daedalus said that an angeloid is to be given orders and to see to it. But what do I want to do with her? Oh man, at this rate, I'll succumb to my desires soon. Think, think, think… ha ha, I've got an idea.' Naruto thought with anime tears as he turned his attention towards the angeloid.

"Well, lots of ramen might do." Naruto said, remembering his lack of allowance of purchasing more ramen. He then quickly rushes to a nearby wall to get some air.

'Damn, that was a close one. I was very close to give in to my inner desires. Safe.' Chibi Naruto thought to himself.

"Ramen, you say? Will one hundred do?" the girl asks.

"Yeah, I've been getting lack of money lately due to my sales of my published books." Naruto said.

"Transport." The girl said as she takes out a card and activates it. It suddenly emits the room with a bright light and turns into a strange-looking calculator. She then types in the exact amount in the calculator. The next thing Naruto knew was him suddenly being half way buried from the tons of packages of ramen that fell on top of him. Chibi Naruto is shocked beyond belief seeing that these were actually ramen, it looked like what would exactly happen some sort of fantasy novel.

"Could I look at it?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded and gave the card to him.

'Oh, that's right. Daedalus called this a transport device. It suppose to respond to any of my wishes and the equipment needed from the Synapse.' Naruto thought as he examined the card. He then had another thought that came to mind.

"What's this place you came from, the Synapse?" Naruto asked her.

"I have no information within me about what Synapse is. I first awoke when I encountered you, Master." She answered.

'So it's true, angeloids were programmed to not give out any of that type of information about the Synapse. Oh well, it was worth a shot.' Naruto thought.

"I am a pet-type Angeloid, type Alpha, Ikaros. I am a product of Synapse, created only to please my master." Ikaros said, introducing herself. When he heard this, Naruto couldn't help but develop a frown and clench his hands in anger.

"Are you okay master?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said as he ceases his previous actions.

Tomoki comes back in dressed and ready to go. He heard the wishing part of the conversation as he rushes to Ikaros and asks his question.

"Wait, so you can do anything?" He asks.

"Yes." Ikaros answers.

Tomoki then turns away from the two and puts on his perverted grin and develops the following, a nose bleed, a small blush, and a gleam in the edge of his eye while giggling in a perverted way.

'Oh no. It seems that my pervy sage's senses are going off. I've got a bad feeling about this.' Naruto thought as he recognizes the look on Tomoki's face.

(In Sohara's bedroom)

'I knew it. Why did he even ask me to come with him in the first place? Also, why does my life have to be involved with a super pervert?' Naruto thought to himself with anime tears as the three were soon invisible and hiding behind a sheet.

"Awesome! Being invisible is awesome!" Chibi Tomoki said with a blush on his face, even though the three couldn't be heard by Sohara, who is currently trying to put on her bra.

"Come on. They've started to get even bigger, huh?" Sohara said to herself.

"Tomoki, what the hell is this?" Naruto asked his perverted friend.

"This is the dream of every man, Naruto. For males, all roads lead to just below the belt! Now then, for a little mischief" Chibi Tomoki said.

'That's what pervy sage always said.' Naruto thought with a blank stare as he quietly observes Tomoki's actions. Tomoki gets both of his hands and quickly grasps Sohara's breasts and massages them, earning a shriek from Sohara.

The next thing that happens is Chibi Tomoki jogging down the dirt road with a major nose bleed running down his nose as Chibi Naruto and Chibi Ikaros following behind.

"All right, I got her!" Chibi Tomoki proclaims.

"Yeah, I can see that." Chibi Naruto said with a blank stare.

"What was that?" Chibi Ikaros asks.

"Payback! That was payback for that strong-arm girl always chopping me!" Chibi Tomoki said laughing at his prank.

'If you asked me, I'd say that he deserved all those chops that he got for looking at Sohara with the perverted intentions.' Naruto thought with his glare fixated on Tomoki's back.

"Payback?" Ikaros said quietly which only Naruto heard. Naruto looks at Ikaros, but gets a shocked look and a small nose bleed, seeing Ikaros groping her right breast.

'Oh god, she doesn't even understand what Tomoki means by that! Great, now I'm slowly turning into pervy sage.' Naruto thought. Unknown to him, Ikaros takes a glance at her master before looking forward again.

"All right, onto the next place, Ikaros, Naruto!" Tomoki said, planning for his next move.

'Oh man, this is going to be one, long day.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Transport!" Tomoki said as he grabs another card from Ikaros and it turns into a weird-look watch.

'Oh shit, I know what that is!' Naruto thought with a panic, remembering what one of the things Daedalus told him.

"Time…" Tomoki began yelling.

'I better do it now!' Naruto thought. He looks at the two and sees that they weren't paying attention.

Naruto does a hand sign, getting ready to use it and then…

"Stop! / Release!" Tomoki and Naruto said at the same time as time stopped, freezing everyone except Ikaros, Tomoki, and Naruto.

"Master, why is Tomoki running without clothes on?" Ikaros asked Naruto innocently.

"I don't know Ikaros. I know one thing for sure, and it's that he is enjoying it way too much." Naruto answered as they ran, except Ikaros who's flying, to school with Ikaros holding onto Tomoki's uniform as he ran around naked with a spear in his hand. (Don't know where he got it from.)

"How about that?! Wherever I run is my domain! The world is mine! Let's keep this going!" Tomoki declared as they continued running. Chibi Tomoki tries stuff such as looking up girl's skirts, sneaking into the girls changing room and diving in between girl's breasts with Chibi Naruto and Chibi Ikaros trying to drag him out of there, and looking at adult porn.

'I wonder what happened to Tomoki and Naruto.' Sohara thought, unaware of the time freeze.

During the time freeze.

"I'm pulling my own "The World"!" Chibi Tomoki declares as he poses with girl's panties on his head and also his spear head.

(Later that night at Tomoki's House)

Chibi Tomoki and Naruto were eating a big feast at the living room table while Ikaros sat on her knees beside Naruto while they enjoyed the feast.

"How is it, Master?" Ikaros asked, looking at Naruto, whose slurping ramen in huge amounts from his bowl.

"How is it? Not only do I like this, but I really love it, thanks Ikaros." Naruto said, oblivious to Ikaros's unemotional, bashful look on her face.

"Yeah, this is outstanding, Ikaros! But how on earth did you get the ingredients?" Chibi Tomoki said, wearing his royal crown, cape, and shorts.

"Yes, well, using the card, I called for a quantum material converter, then using the air-" Ikaros said as she was interrupted.

"Never mind, it's too complicated." Chibi Tomoki said.

"Do you have any other orders, Master?" Ikaros asked Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." Tomoki said.

'What could it possibly be now?' Naruto asked himself as he drew his attention to Chibi Tomoki.

"Could you please command Ikaros to strip in front-" Chibi Tomoki began to joke, but was punched on the top of his head by Naruto, resulting in a lump lying on his head.

"No way, I'm not going to have it your way this time! Now you're going too far, pervy boy!" Naruto yelled at him with an anime vein bulging on the side of his forehead.

"Come on, I promise at least see her once and then I won't ask you to command her to doing something like that ever again." Chibi Tomoki pleaded to him, continuing his joke.

"No! I'm not going to say "Hey Ikaros, I command you to strip in front of us". That's absolutely ridiculous!" Naruto yelled, not realizing his mistake.

"Yes master." Ikaros said. She then began to strip her clothes off. At this point, Chibi Naruto realizes his mistake as the two of them slowly turn to glance at her, only for them to earn blushes and stutter as Ikaros stripped in front of them. When they regain their senses, except Tomoki passes out from his nose bleed, a shocked Chibi Naruto began to speak.

"Hey, wait a minute. Stop it! You don't have to obey my indirect order!" Chibi Naruto yelled as Ikaros continued stripping.

"I cannot cancel an order. I was not created to do so. Do you have any other orders, Master?" Ikaros said as she finished stripping as she walked towards Naruto, completely naked.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's all for today! I'm tired now. We'll start again tomorrow. I've done enough for today." Naruto said, trying to stop her. It worked as he ordered her to get dressed and she did so.

"I wonder what it would be like to take over the world." Tomoki said in his now sleeping state as a thought suddenly came to Naruto's mind.

"Ikaros, before I turn in for tomorrow, I want you to me a favor." Naruto spoke to Ikaros.

"Yes, Master." She said as she looked at him.

"Take Tomoki to bed. I want you to grant his wish and follow Tomoki's orders for only tomorrow. Stay with him and tell him that I sent you for him to watch over you. Don't tell him where I went to. You can dismiss the chain link for tomorrow. Okay." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes, as you wish, Master." Ikaros said as Naruto left for his house and Ikaros to carry Tomoki to bed.

During Naruto's walk to his house, he had thoughts running through his mind.

'Okay, Tomoki. Not only did you get what you wanted, but you exploited Ikaros's naked body to you. She definitely didn't deserve that. That's it, I'm going to have you have a taste of your own medicine. By the way, she had a nice body, she's definitely the age to- wait, what. Am I starting to have a crush on Ikaros. ' Naruto thought with a blush, but he couldn't help but think what would happen tomorrow.

(The next day after the incident of Tomoki's world domination)

Naruto watched the whole incident with his technique to dispel the card's effect. He was ashamed of himself seeing Tomoki cry like that. Not only that, but Ikaros almost shot herself with her gun. This reminded of himself of his previous life as a jinchuriki. He didn't want to bring such a miserable life to anyone else. He walked inside with his school uniform on to see Ikaros watching a sleeping Tomoki in his futon. Ikaros heard him greet her and she turned around to greet him.

"Good morning, Master. How did your day go yesterday?" she asked.

"Oh, it went well, I had to make a few stops here and there." Naruto said with a small whisper.

"What's wrong, Master?" Ikaros asked.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he looked down as his eyes were covered with his shadow from his hair.

"Why are you apologizing for?" she asked.

"I've done a terrible thing. I watched it all happened. The incident yesterday and Tomoki crying. Most importantly, I even watched you almost killing yourself. I wanted to make sure that he learned from his mistakes and to not use you that way again when he tried to order you to strip in front of him. I was angry at him and wanted to punish him, but I didn't want his punishment to go that far." Naruto said as he started to have tears running down his cheeks.

"Master…" Ikaros spoke, but was soon interrupted.

"Don't call me master, I don't deserve to even take care of you because of what I've done! If it was anybody you would have made them your master, it should have been Tomoki, not me! Just… make him your master instead." Naruto ordered. For the first time in his reincarnated life, he bent down on the floor and broke down crying. Ikaros didn't show it because of her programming, but she was shocked to hear him apologize to her, her master. She then took Naruto, with him leaning back up, and hugged him with both of her arms wrapped around his neck, shocked that she was hugging him. Something happened to her for the first time. It was probably a glitch in her system or something, but she refused that order

"No." Ikaros said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he stopped crying and whipped his tears away.

"I don't want anyone else to be my master. I chose you because I wanted you to be my master." She said. Naruto calmed down a bit and looked at her.

"Thanks, I always wanted to hear that from somebody like you. I'm happy to have someone very precious like you to stand beside me in my life." He said with a smile on his face.

Something then flashed through his head as he ended up seeing Daedalus again for a brief time.

"Take good care of your angel. Don't ever let her go." She said as the vision vanished.

'Don't worry, I don't plan on doing that, ever.' Naruto thought.

They were soon interrupted by Tomoki waking up and rose up quickly from his bed. Naruto quickly scrambled a bit so that he was only sitting beside Ikaros.

"That was a dream?! Well? Was it really?! Whoa, that was dicey, even for me. Is this for real?" Chibi Tomoki said while holding his chest.

"Nope, it happened alright and good morning." Naruto said, drawing his attention.

"Is that…?" Tomoki began to speak, but was interrupted.

"Yes, this is the card that Ikaros used to run a program and make all of the events that happened previously yesterday a dream like you ordered." Naruto said as he showed him the card.

"She can do that?!" Tomoki asked him.

"Of course. Remember, she said she could do anything thought possible." Naruto said.

"Oh well, I'm exhausted, time to go back to sleep." Tomoki said as he resumed sleeping in his futon.

'Boy, does he remind me of myself during my shinobi academy days.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Um, Master, do you really mean what you said." Ikaros spoke up, getting his attention.

"About what Ikaros?" Naruto asked.

"Did you mean it when you said I was precious and to stay by your side?" Ikaros said. Naruto then blushes and looks away when she mentioned that part of his conversation.

"Yeah, I really mean it. I always make promises and always see to it. It's my way of saying "I always stand behind what I say". Believe it." Naruto said as he turned to her with his usual foxy grin.

"Thank you, Master." Ikaros said. Even though she wasn't able to show emotions, she showed an imaginable smile across her face.

'My life has changed for the greater good for myself. I've became friends with a teenage boy who is a complete pervert and seeks his peace and quiet life, a teenage girl who has a deadly karate chop when she becomes angry, a teenage boy who is always obsessed with "A Whole New World", a teenage girl who is a sadist and always tries to creep us out with her sadistic smiles, and finally, there's a girl, a girl who fell from the sky. A girl who I made a promised to always have her stand beside me. This is my story, a story of the number one, unpredictable knuckleheaded, teenage boy who has an ultimate secret. That secret is that I was born as an immortal hanyou fox (Half-demon fox and half human) that comes from a completely different time from theirs and a power which anyone couldn't even possibly imagine. I absorbed the Kyuubi so that I could be born as an immortal. I just hope that I can keep this a secret from anyone. My parents, my friends, and hopefully from Ikaros. I don't want to have everyone despise me like I was from the villagers of my previous life. I don't want to admit this to anybody, but I have a secret crush on Ikaros. She's someone who I couldn't ever let go. These are the days which it all started. Days which all of us could never forget.' Naruto thought to himself as he sat on his knees beside Ikaros, who has her right wing wrapped around Naruto's right shoulder. They were under the cherry blossom tree, gazing away at the night sky, watching the stars.


	2. An Airborne Prismatic Panty Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Sora no Otoshimono, these two series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional. Refer to the Sora no Otoshimono series for the character description

Pairings: Tomoki x Sohara, Mikako x Sugata, Naruto x Ikaros x Astrea x Nymph, for now. Astrea doesn't come until the next season.

I hope you enjoy reading.

_(Dreaming)_

(Flashback)

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking"_

**Naruto no Otoshimono**

**Chapter 2: An Airborne Prismatic Panty Adventure**

**Hello, my name is Naruto Namikaze. I'm just your average everyday high school student in an average world of society… okay, not exactly. First of all, I have some secrets I can tell you and only you. To tell you the truth, I was granted a second chance to live the life I always wanted to live. Second, because of some circumstances, I became a hanyou, a half demon and half human. I have blond fox ears and nine-tails, both with white color at the tips. I'm an immortal being due to the nine-tails blood that runs though me. I couldn't tell anyone about my secrets; it would be unbearable to live another life of solitude and being shunned by everybody. The only people who know about my secret are my parents, whom came with me to also have a second life. Also, I kept this a secret, but I've recreated my godfather's work without my parents knowing, otherwise my mother would try to burn them and father would support me to creating other novels. I would do it anyways to get extra money for emergency occasions. When I first came to Japan, everything changed from there. I met several people along the way. I met a perverted teenager, who reminds me a lot like Pervy Sage and always tries to seek the peace and quiet life, a girl with a murderous karate chop, a teenage boy who's always obsessed with flying and "The New World". An angel comes into my dreams and informs me on anything new about any type of threats that may come my way. Last but not least, there's Ikaros, an angeloid sent by Synapse. I admit if it wasn't for her, I would have had an ordinary life like Tomoki. Now that Ikaros is here, my life would be now more interesting. I must train to become stronger and protect my precious people who mean a lot to me, especially Ikaros. Ikaros and I have become close, not romantically, but we basically stick together no matter what. I promised her to always stick with her and to have her stay with me, no matter what. Do you know why? It's because my way of keeping promises is, I always stay behind what I say! Believe it! Anyways, Ikaros is always loyal to me. She even stays with me all the time. Maybe…we would perhaps become more than friends. I would like that. She's kind, caring, honest, and always lends a hand to me when I need it. Also, she's cute… wait not cute, but beautiful. Life would get more interesting from here on out. Well, let's not keep you waiting, on with the show!**

**(Sora no Otoshimono Opening 1)**

**(Sugata's interview is just the same as it is)**

It was a pleasant morning for another day of school. Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his futon, dreaming another ramen dream. He had a smile on his face and small drool seeping from his mouth, enjoying the pleasant dream. Suddenly, he felt as if he was being stared at by someone within the room. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Ikaros staring at him with a neutral face. What was alarming in this scenario was that Ikaros was on her knees and hands on top of him, just parallel of his body. Naruto yelped as he scrambled away quickly from her with an atomic blush on his face from the close contact. Ikaros was only several inches away from their noses touching.

"Good morning, master." Ikaros greeted him with a bow on her knees and hands.

"Oh, um. Good morning to you too Ikaros. " Naruto said as he dowsed his blush from his face.

"Did you watch me sleep all night long?" Naruto suddenly asked, remembering that angeloids don't sleep nor had any dreams.

"Yes, master. I watched over you so that no one could sneak up on you while you slept. Why, did you not want me to watch you while you sleep?" Ikaros said.

"No, that's fine. It's just that if you ever got bored watching me all night." Naruto answered. Ikaros shook her head as she looked at him.

"Anyways, come on Ikaros. Let's get ready for the day. Also, let's go to Tomoki's house and wake him up." Naruto suggested.

"Yes, master." Ikaros said as Naruto had Ikaros remove the link of the chain to change in private as he was creped out from her seeing him change out in the open in front of her last night. They got ready, had breakfast, and went to wake up Tomoki.

(Tomoki's Room)

Chibi Naruto and Chibi Ikaros stared at Chibi Tomoki as he slept. Tomoki was drooling and giggled with a smile in his sleep. Chibi Naruto grew disgusted, recognizing the same perverted giggle that he heard from pervy sage.

'Damn it, I thought I was home free from any perverts. I guess I was wrong. I have to keep a better eye on him in case he tries something on Ikaros.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Good morning, Tomoki!" a female voice called out. Naruto recognized the voice, Sohara's to be exact. He then heard two faint sentences he heard Sohara say.

"For crying out loud… He's still asleep. I might as well go over and wake him up." Sohara said as she made her way out of her room fully dressed.

"Ikaros, could you to do something for me?" Naruto said as he and Ikaros looked at each other.

"Yes, master?" Ikaros asked him. As soon as he told her, he walked out of the room and stood outside the door he shut as Sohara saw him standing outside of the room.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sohara greeted him as she smiled at him. He returned the smile towards her as he greeted her a good morning.

"Why are you standing outside Tomoki's room for?" Sohara said.

"Nothing, I just told Ikaros to wake him up." Naruto said.

"Ikaros?" Sohara said, confused.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine that I recently made yesterday. Oh, just to tell you one thing though. She lacks emotion in herself. She just has a sort of slacked ability to smile, so don't try to force a smile on her face. Okay?" Naruto said.

"Oh, okay." Sohara said, down casted by the news. She then cheers herself back up as they opened the door.

"Tomoki! Wake up. You're gonna be lat-" Sohara stopped as the two of them saw something that froze them in place. Tomoki was in the same position on top of Ikaros as she was on top of Naruto. They stood there silently for a few seconds until Tomoki broke the silence.

"I-It's not what it looks like, Sohara, Naruto. I was just trying to get up when…" Tomoki said, but fell to deaf ears as his head suddenly landed in between Ikaros's breasts as they jiggled around a bit. He suddenly sensed danger and looked up at Naruto and Sohara. He paled as he saw them develop a deadly killing intentional aura that looked like fire, dancing all over their bodies. Naruto was really angry at seeing this happening in front of him while he cracked his knuckles and developed a predatory growl.

"**DDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE YYYYOOOOUUUU PPPPEEEERRRRVVVVEEEERRRRTTTT EEEEDDDD BBBBAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAARRRRRD DDDD!/AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" Chibi Naruto and Chibi Sohara yelled at Chibi Tomoki as they proceeded into beating the hell out of him. Sohara with her deadly, karate chop while Naruto used his fists. Chibi Ikaros sat there prompted on an arm on Tomoki's futon as she watched the chaos unfold. When the chaos ceased, the damage they done left Tomoki beyond recognition as the three, well four, left for school.

"Tomoki, you jerk! How could you do that to Naruto's childhood friend, Ikaros?" Sohara said angrily as she walked and not bothered to look back at Tomoki as Naruto did. Naruto nodded, ignoring his existence as he failed to see Chibi Ikaros flying with her wings.

"Hang on! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Chibi Tomoki pleaded, but the other two ignored them. They ignored him the whole walk to school as they walked to the school gate and stopped. Sohara and Naruto looked back, deciding to tell Tomoki off until Sohara, along with several other students gasping at the flying Ikaros. Naruto facepalmed as he forgot to tell Ikaros to stay home. Naruto quickly dragged Ikaros away, hoping to get the attention diverted from the two of them.

(The New World Discovery Club)

The whole group, including Ikaros, was in the room in silence as Naruto just finished explaining everything, except the dream, the Synapse, and the angeloid's capabilities. Sugata spoke up to break the silence. He also apologized to Sohara for lying because he didn't want Ikaros taken away from him by the townsfolk. He couldn't stand seeing Ikaros treated the same way he had been treated. Sohara understood and forgave him, not wanting her newest friend depressed because of Ikaros not being in their lives.

"That's wonderful, Naruto. She's definitely an inhabitant of the New World." Sugata congratulated him.

"How do you work that out!?" Tomoki yelled at Sugata.

"If I remembered correctly, you live alone. Your parents are currently working abroad, right?" Sugata asked simply to Naruto, ignoring Tomoki.

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto said.

"Perfect. Take care of her until we figure out the details. It's all for the sake of the New World." Sugata suggested.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Naruto? If you start living with a cute girl like her, don't you think one thing might lead to another?" Mikako asked with her teasing voice.

'Oh no, I think I know where this is going.' Naruto thought, not liking the topic Mikako's bringing up.

"For example, like accidently throwing her on your bed, a friend coming close to having his way with another, and other stuff like that." Mikako chimed with a sadistic smile on her face. Naruto grew a little angry, reminded of this morning's incident.

""W-Were you watching all that?" Tomoki asked as his face paled.

"Just intuition. You know, if you're not too careful Tomoki, if something far more worse happens to you and Ikaros, hopefully, there'll be no bloodshed." Mikako said as her hair shadowed over her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that, Prez!" Tomoki said, freaked out from what would have happened if Naruto and Sohara saw them in a more awkward situation.

Naruto opened the window and turned his attention to his angeloid.

"Ikaros, could you go back and watch my house until I return?" Naruto politely asks.

"Yes, master. Before I go, take this." Ikaros said, handing him an older model of the card.

"What's that?" Tomoki asked as the others glance at the card.

"This, Tomoki, is an older model of the cards Ikaros uses. Ikaros told me all about the types of cards there are." Naruto explained.

"Sorry, Naruto. The latest cards were gone and-" Ikaros said as Naruto held up a hand, stopping Ikaros from speaking any farther.

"That's okay. As long as I have the old or the new cards, it doesn't matter. You can go back home now." Naruto said as he smiled a foxy grin to reassure her. She nodded to him and left from the window after being told to not be seen flying around.

(In the classroom)

Naruto was currently copying notes down for an upcoming test that was coming up. Naruto was also in deep thought at the same time, thinking about the whole request thing about protecting his angeloid and Tomoki.

'So far, there hasn't been any movement from the Sky Master. Daedalus did tell me the other night that the Sky Master would try to take something from Ikaros, but what is it that would make the Sky Master so interested in her. Oh well, I'll just wait and see what comes up' he thought to himself.

The school bell soon rang as Sohara stood to the side of Naruto's and Tomoki's desks

"Tomoki, Naruto, let's eat lunch together outside." Sohara said with a smile.

"Sure, Sohara." Naruto said, happy to not eat lunch by himself.

"I made lunch for you too." Sohara said to Tomoki.

"I really appreciate your help all the time." Tomoki said as the two boys got out of their seats.

"About that girl…" Sohara said.

"You mean Ikaros?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, are you going to let her live with you?" Sohara asked.

"Yup, Ikaros is by herself after all. I promised her that I would look after her from now on." Naruto said.

"I see. Tomoki, about this morning, making you lunch and eating with you doesn't mean that I've forgiven you yet." Sohara said with an agitated look on her face.

"Are you still mad about what happened this morning?" Tomoki asked.

"No, I'm not." Sohara said as she took off as the boys followed her.

"You seem pretty mad though." Tomoki said.

"I told you I'm not!" Sohara said with a raised voice.

"Hey, you're going to trip if you walk off that fast." Tomoki warned, but he was too late when she tripped.

"See? What did I tell you-" Tomoki stopped speaking as the two boys saw Sohara's panties. The girl saw her panties showing and glared at them with a small blush as she turned around, sitting up from the ground with her hands covering the back of her skirt.

"Naruto, did you look?" she asked.

"No, I was too busy in my thoughts, thinking about Ikaros's house arrangements." Naruto lied. He was safe as he saw her buying it.

'Dog panties huh?' Naruto thought to himself.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Sohara asked Tomoki.

"Nope, not at all." Chibi Tomoki lied as he looked away from her.

'Panties with dogs on them, huh? Sohara isn't in elementary school anymore. She needs something a little more…' Chibi Tomoki thought as Sohara got up and patted the dirt from her skirt. Naruto heard a gasped and looked up as all of the students in the classroom saw a pair of panties flying in the air of the classroom.

'Wait a minute, those panties belonged to…' Naruto thought with a small nosebleed.

"Tomoki, why's your pocket glowing?" Sohara asked as she tried to contain herself from lashing out towards him.

Tomoki checked his pocket and showed a card from his pocket glowing brightly.

"Wait a minute, that's…" Naruto said as he checked his pockets and felt that the card wasn't there.

'I can't believe it, he must have taken the card from my pocket when we left the clubroom.' Naruto thought.

"Tomoki…" Naruto said as he and Sohara got behind the boy. When Tomoki looked behind him he saw the last thing before he blacked out. Sohara having her karate chop ready and Naruto having his fists up, ready to strike when they brought their hands down and beat the living hell out of him.

"Tomoki, you bonehead!" Sohara yelled at him as they walked up the stairs of the school with Naruto beside Sohara as Tomoki followed them to the clubroom.

"I didn't really do anything if you think about it. The card just started acting on its own…" Tomoki said.

"Explanations can wait. Anyway, I have to go and change fast." Sohara said. She glanced back and caught Tomoki staring at her skirt. She then punched him and he was sent flying down a set of stairs and impacted the wall before hitting the ground face first.

(Whole New World Discovery Club)

The three arrived and Sohara went inside the clubroom.

"Sugata, let me barrow your room for a bit." Sohara said as Mikako and Sugata looked toward Sohara, wondering what was going on. Sugata stood outside with Naruto and Tomoki.

"What happened?" Sugata asked.

"Tomoki, that's what happened. He somehow managed to swipe my card and used it to, well… Let's just say that he did something to Sohara in an indecent manner." Naruto said, glaring at a bullet-sweating Tomoki as he showed the card Tomoki used to Sugata.

"What?" Sugata asked. In the clubroom, Sohara was trying on a pair of girl's gym shorts.

"Man… what's going on? Tomoki's always been a pervert!"

The shorts suddenly glowed and rocketed out, crashing through the window and up into the sky. The noise caused Tomoki, Naruto and Sugata to check to see if things were okay in there.

"What's wrong, Sohara?!" Tomoki desperately asked as the boys looked and saw the ripped-up certain and the window broken. Sohara was on her knees with her hands trying to cover her skirt from showing her without panties on.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked the other two.

**xBreakx**

"Geez, what the hell is going on here?" Sohara asked as she was behind a tied-up certain, trying on long-legged pants, which didn't work and flew off as well. She then tried shorts, but those didn't work either.

"No matter what she tries to put on, they all just fly away, huh?" Mikako asked, not affected by Sohara's predicament.

"Yeah, that and the cause of it is that card." Naruto said as Sugata examined it.

"What gives, Tomoki? Do something!" Sohara yells at Tomoki.

"Yeah, Tomoki. Since this is your fault, you're going to fix the problem." Naruto said to him.

"Yeah, but…" Tomoki stopped when Sugata showed her the red cloth he had in his hand.

"Mitsuki, try putting this on." Sugata said.

"What is that?" Sohara asked.

"Sugata, is that what I think it is?" Naruto deadpanned at Sugata as the teenager reminded Naruto of Kakashi.

"Sumo wrestlers wear them." Sugata stated as he ignored the question. Tomoki and Sohara finally understood what Naruto said, resulting in them having surprised looks on their faces.

"Why that of all things?!" Tomoki asked.

"Is that yours?" Mikako asked Sugata, again ignoring the question.

Sohara gulped as she was staring at the cloth in her hand.

"I have everything in this room. Since you're playing dress up anyway, you might as well experiment." Sugata said. She tried them on, but they flew off. She then tried red bikini bottoms, fishnet stockings, and Medical gauze, results the same as they were.

"You sure are a weirdo for getting her to try gauze on." Mikako said, with Naruto nodding in agreement. Of course, Sugata chose to avoid the question.

"Hm, it looks like nothing's worked and it's not just the limited to undergarments either." Sugata said.

"Sohara looks like she's having a hard time of it." Tomoki said.

"And _whose fault_ do you think that is?!" Chibi Sohara yelled out, her head looking over the certain at Tomoki as she had evil red eyes glowing, followed by her deadly killing aura looming over her body.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chibi Tomoki apologized as he panicked.

'Oh man, if we don't do something soon, she's going to lash out and kill Tomoki. What should I do…?' Naruto thought to himself, deciding to help Sohara out before she goes on a rampage on Tomoki. After a minute or two, he could only come up with one solution.

'I only got one thought, though it looks like I need her after all.' Naruto thought as he sent a pulse of energy through his chain to get Ikaros over here and fast.

(At Naruto's house)

Ikaros felt something in her chain and tried to scan it, determining what it was. When she finished analyzing it, she found that it was her master's energy signature, indicating that she was needed back to Naruto's school and fast.

"Master's calling me. It seems that he needs something from me." She said as she took off with her wings flapping toward her destination.

(Back to the clubroom)

Another attempt failed on Sohara trying to wear something under her skirt.

"My phys ed Jersey didn't work either…" Tomoki said.

"I don't wanna play anymore…" Sohara sulked behind the certain. Naruto felt bad for her, seeing that she really disliked this happening to a teenage girl, without a boyfriend to at that.

"Sohara… are you just going to go without panties for the rest of your life?" Tomoki asked, getting a surprised look and a small blush from Sohara.

Chibi Tomoki developed a small nosebleed, running down his nose at his own question. Naruto blushed had the same nose bleed at Tomoki's question.

"What's this? That brought a grin to both of your faces, didn't it, Tomoki, Naruto?" Mikako asked with a small sadistic grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?! I don't have a smile on my face! Also, this reaction is just from Tomoki's surprising question, that's all?!" Naruto defended himself.

"No, it didn't!" Chibi Tomoki defended himself.

"Oh, that's right. You have Ikaros, don't you?" Mikako continued to tease Naruto, getting a bigger blush on his face as she turned to Tomoki.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff. Is this all going as planned?" Mikako teased Tomoki.

"I-It's not like that!" Chibi Tomoki proclaimed.

"We can't rule out that possibility though. If this card grants unconscious wishes…" Sugata said, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah, Ikaros did tell me about those cards. Well, if the card is that type, then only one way to find out." Naruto said to Sugata, getting a nod from Sugata.

"Let's run an experiment, Tomoki. Try using this card to wish for something." Sugata said as he handed the card to Tomoki.

"O-Okay." Tomoki said as he took it and wished from the top of his head. Suddenly, the card activated and handcuffs dropped in his hands.

"Handcuffs?" Mikako questioned.

"What on earth…?" both Naruto and Sugata asked.

"Ah! I understand now!" Chibi Tomoki exclaimed as he handcuffed both of Sohara's hands.

"What?" Sohara asked as she found her hands handcuffed.

"What's going on here?" Sohara demanded from Tomoki. As he pretended to wipe sweat from his brow.

"I always wanted to try that." Chibi Tomoki said happily.

"Umm… I'm… not wearing anything under my skirt right now… If the wind decides to blow right now, how do you expect me to hold my skirt down?" Sohara asked with tears threatening to fall down. As if she was jinxed, the wind decided to blow into the room. Sohara shrieked as her skirt decided to flutter slowly up to try and reveal under it. Just in time, Ikaros flew into the room as her wing blocked everyone's view from her skirt.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Ikaros asked Naruto.

"Safe…" Tomoki said, getting a glare from Sohara.

"Wait, out?!" Chibi Tomoki questioned.

"Master?" Ikaros asked.

"Good, you came here just in time. Ikaros, I want you to do me a favor for me, will you?" Naruto asked Ikaros.

"Anything, Master." Ikaros said.

" Um… I don't want to sound like a pervert at all, but… can you please get any panties for Sohara for her to try on?" Naruto asked, embarrassed from talking about such a subject in front of two girls.

"Panties. Right, I got it. If that's what you want, I'll amass all panties within a hundred meter radius." Ikaros answered as she used a card in her hand and in came the panties on top of Tomoki.

"Ah!" Mikako yelled as she leaned into Sugata's arms and had a small blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Mikako?" Sugata asked.

"She's got me too." She said.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more pacific as to get them from stores rather than from girls wearing them." Naruto apologized. Mikako forgave him only this once.

"So warm and moist…" Tomoki said under the pile.

"Is this enough, Master?" Ikaros asked Naruto

"Yes, this will do. Now…" Naruto was interrupted by the fluttering of all the panties, flying out the window and into the distance of the sky.

"Our panties are…" Sohara said, pausing.

"…flying away." Mikako finished for her. They watched them fly away from the school.

A Chibi Tomoki was seen, well beaten up from Sohara for all the trouble she was giving him.

"Can you explain all this to us, Ikaros? Did all of this happen because of that card?" Sugata asked her.

"Yes, this card is essentially a teleportation device that can send an order request for various things to the Synapse. Because older model cards it only have the power to grant one wish. In this instance, the card involved was one which managed to forcefully grant Tomoki's wish." Ikaros informed the group.

"I see. Mystery solved." Sugata said.

"What do you mean by that, Sugata?" Sohara asked.

"Let me explain," Sugata said as he took one of his sailor dolls and bends them over to reveal their panties.

"The basic premise goes something like this: The underwear that Tomoki glimpsed when you fell over was not to his liking. Because of that, the card activated and forcefully removed the underwear he detested. Those handcuffs are also a mere tool that forces you to do as he wishes." Sugata explained.

"So you do have a devilish side to you, Tomoki. You've gone up in my estimation." Mikako said as Sohara turned to Chibi Tomoki and glared at him.

"No, it was all the card, I tell you!" Chibi Tomoki defended himself.

"Now that I think about Sugata's explanation, it seems to me that you're more at fault than the card is." Naruto said with his arms crossed as he deadpanned at him, Sohara nodding in agreement with her glare.

"So, what do we do now about Sohara's predicament." Naruto said as he turned to Sugata.

"Now that we know the cause, the solution is simple. All you have to do is wear underwear Tomoki would like." Sugata answered.

"What?" Sohara asked with a small blush and a surprised face.

"We'll get Ikaros and Mikako to buy as much underwear as they can." Sugata explained as he, Naruto, Sohara, and Chibi Tomoki walked home during the evening to Tomoki's house.

"So I have no choice but to try all of these on, one by one? I guess my top priority is to get home safely first." Sohara said.

'Basically, were going to solve the problem by her wearing underwear just to impress Tomoki's perverted tastes.' Naruto thought with a deadpanned look as they made it back to the house, missing the part with the water puddle.

"I'm back." Naruto said as they made their way to Tomoki's living room.

"We brought the panties, Master." Ikaros said as a bundle piles of underwear was sitting on top of the table.

"Wow, you sure got a heapload." Tomoki said.

"With this many, I'm sure there'll be one that suits Tomoki's tastes… probably." Mikako said.

"Okay, I'll start trying them on. Prez, Ikaros, both of you help out too. I can't move with these on." Sohara said as she sighed.

"All right." Ikaros said as they got started and the boys left the room.

"We can do this!" Sohara yelled with a determined look on her face.

"Hey, what about these? Tomoki is pretty masochistic." Mikako said as she held the first underwear out for Sohara to try on.

"I'll give it a go." Sohara said as she turned to Ikaros.

"Oh, Ikaros, I'm sorry. Can you help me out?" Sohara asked Ikaros.

"Okay." Ikaros answered as she was sliding the underwear through Sohara's legs.

"That tickles, Ikaros. Your hands are touching my…" Sohara then yelped at the touch of her hands.

"I'm sorry, Um…" Ikaros paused putting it on as she apologized.

"It's okay, really. I'm making you help out, after all. I'm not making it too difficult for you, am I?" Sohara asked as Ikaros resumed on sliding the underwear on Sohara.

"No, it's okay." Ikaros said.

"You're a kind person. So is Naruto, he is definitely not like any other boys that I've seen. He's kind, he's probably outgoing at school by the looks of him, and always concerned for us, even me, when we find ourselves in these kind of problems and always helps out. Thank you, Ikaros. You should be happy of yourself to find a wonderful person like him to be your master." Sohara said with a smile. Ikaros paused when she heard about her master from Sohara about how kind he was. It was true, he always treats her like she was very important to him. He was also courtesy of her when she stripped because of when he accidently ordered her to. He even provided a home for her to live together with him. If she even felt any emotions at all, there would be a blush on her face, thinking about him with his foxy grin on his face. As she continued, the panties flustered and flew away out the window.

"That didn't work." Sohara whined quietly as Mikako grabbed another pair.

"How about this one next? They're kind of trying to be innocent, plain, but…" Mikako suggested as Sohara tried the next pair on, but they also flew away.

It was late in the evening and most of all of the panties flew away. At this Sohara was furious as she looked to Tomoki, who the boys came in recently to see how things were going. She was covered in her deadly aura, really angry at him.

"What's this about Tomoki?! There were a whole load of them and none of them worked! Don't tell me you just wanted me to go commando!" She yelled at her source of anger. Chibi Tomoki was against the wall, cowering in fear.

"Devilish." Mikako stated.

"Very true, Mikako." Naruto reinforced her statement, not affected by Sohara's aura this time as he turned to Sohara.

"That's not it." Tomoki defended himself.

"Well, look at it this way, Sohara." Naruto said.

"What?" Sohara stated, not aiming her aura or her attention at Naruto.

"If all of those panties Mikako or Ikaros bought don't fit Tomoki's tastes, then maybe he wants you to live the rest of your life without panties." Naruto stated as he had a hand under his chin, pretending to think. As a result, Sohara growled as her aura grew even more deadly and her hair defying gravity, Tomoki now frightened at Sohara's new aura of death.

"Sohara, there was one more pair hidden under the bag." Ikaros said, drawing everyone's attention and Sohara's aura disappearing.

"I don't think that'll work. That's almost the same as the pair I was wearing to start with." Sohara stated.

"I see." Ikaros said.

"But I guess I'll try them on." Sohara said as she and Ikaros, along with Mikako went behind the closet to try them on. After she tried them on, she came out and faces her attention to the boys.

"That didn't work either?" Tomoki asked.

"I haven't known you long, but it was nice knowing you." Sugata said with light-shining glasses, Naruto hummed, nodding in agreement with his eyes closed as the two turned to leave the room, not intending to see the chaos that will ensue.

"Don't abandon me you two!" Tomoki pleaded desperately at the two boys, taking a hold to both of the boy's shoulders.

"They went on!" Sohara exclaimed happily, drawing the boy's attention.

They're on! They went on, Tomoki! And look! The handcuffs came off too." Sohara said happily, showing the card to them as Ikaros and Mikako came out.

"Really? So it's all finally over?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, the card shut itself down gracefully, so everything's fine now." Ikaros answered.

"Thank God…" Tomoki said as he slumped down on his hands and feet.

"But that's not really comforting. They're pretty much the same as the underwear you started with, no?" Sugata asked.

"That is curious, now that you mention it…" Sohara said as she was thinking.

"Who cares? I don't want to think about panties for a while now." Tomoki said.

"Me neither." Sohara said happily.

"Also, you better not steal anymore of my cards Tomoki or you're going to suffer a more deadly punishment Sohara will ever give you." Naruto threatened Tomoki, getting a desperate nodding from Tomoki, knowing full well what Naruto was capable of (not all of it though).

(Night time at Naruto's house)

Naruto was looking out on top of his roof, watching the stars. Lots of things happened to him for the last two days. He gets a job from an angel to protect Tomoki, made several friends, has Ikaros in his life, and he has a feeling that lots of more mischief and chaos will ensue for the days ahead. Naruto feels that as the days pass by, he finds himself drawn towards Ikaros with each passing moment for unknown reasons. It's like as if Ikaros was destined to become his soul mate.

He looks around a bit and finds her floating a bit high in the sky, saying something to a girl's underwear. He couldn't help but sweatdrop at this, but nonetheless, he couldn't help but smile at Ikaros. He then remembered that he hasn't told anyone, even Ikaros about his powers. Should he tell them? He decided against it as he wanted to tell them until the moment came when he has no other choice but to use those attacks. He saw the panties leave and Ikaros came to his side on the roof. He then heard yelling and presumed that it was Tomoki since he heard Sohara yell out 'pervert'.

'I have a feeling that this is going to be one of the many best days that I'll ever experience since the ending of my previous life as a ninja.' Naruto thought as he drawn his attention back to the stars. Naruto and Ikaros sat beside each other silently as they watched the stars.

**(Sora no Otoshimono ending credits)**

**(End of Chapter)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next time for the next chapter.**


	3. Naruto's Past, An Angeloid's First Order

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Sora no Otoshimono, these two series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional. Refer to the Sora no Otoshimono series for the character description

Pairings: Tomoki x ?, Sohara x ?, Mikako x Sugata, Naruto x Ikaros x Astrea x Nymph, for now. Astrea doesn't come until the next sequel. I decided to have Naruto as a half angel and a half Youki Fox Demon. Also, his parents are the only people who know about his time in the Synapse. Daedalus chooses to love Naruto.

I hope you enjoy reading.

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking"_

**Naruto no Otoshimono**

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Past and An Angeloid's First Order**

Naruto was currently awake, thinking to himself about the past before he came here to Sorami City. Ever since Daedalus told him to guard Tomoki, he's been experiencing some visions. After several days, he begins to remember his past, the past between after Konoha and before Sorami City. He remembered his past when he was in Synapse.

(Flashback - 1000 years ago)

Naruto was currently working on his latest project, Project Alpha. He was monitoring and scanning on the results of the new core he specially made for his project. It was simple, he transferred half of his power into the core, inserted it into his project, and check to see if it would adapt to the Kyuubi's chakra. There were some side effects such as the slight change of color in the angeloid's hair bangs, emotional function, common knowledge, and slight color and change in the scanners inside of the angeloid's eyes. When the angeloid's diagnostic scanner is activated, the color of her eyes were suppose to be orange. Instead of orange, it had crimson eyes, due to the chakra flowing in its core and body.

He was soon interrupted when the doors to the room slid open. He turned around and saw Daedalus and a blond male angel with long hair covering his eyes walking into the room.

"Daedalus, Sky Master, what brings you here to my lab?" Naruto asked as he stood from his seat and stretched out his white angel wings.

"Were here to see how your project was coming along." The Sky Master asked, getting a nod from Daedalus.

"It's going quite nicely. She's adapting to the new angel core I adjusted into her system. Everything's going smoothly so far without any setbacks yet. Daedalus, how's your angeloids coming along?" Naruto asked the blue-haired angel.

"Project Beta and Delta are going nicely and soon, it'll be time for them to awake from their standby mode. Afterwards, we'll input knowledge of the Synapse into their data banks and to run tests to see what they're capable of. Naruto, is there anything you could do for your angeloid's emotional programming?" Daedalus asked.

"Well… just now, I managed to fix the problem with the core affecting her emotional programming, but I can't because her emotional programming's already finalized. In order for her to feel emotions, she has to experience the feelings herself." Naruto answered with a frown.

"Oh…I see." Daedalus said also with a frown.

"Are you sure they're ready?" Daedalus asked.

"Of course they are, Daedalus. Don't worry so much about them." The Sky Master answered.

"I was talking to Naruto." Daedalus stated.

"Daedalus, Sky Master, stop fighting you two." Naruto said, but fell to deaf ears as the two started arguing. Naruto had a tick mark on his head, finding that he was ignored.

"Stop it you two!" Naruto yelled, getting the two angel's attention.

"You two are acting like children." Naruto stated.

"Says the person who dries up the Ramen supplies clean. You always whine when we run out of Ramen." The Sky Master stated.

"There is a difference between fighting between people and fighting for food." Naruto stated with a foxy pout.

"Yeah, yeah…" The Sky Master spoke.

"To make sure that there's no more bugs to worry about, were actually going to take the angeloids off standby mode in a few minutes." Naruto suggested.

"But…" Daedalus tried to reason.

"Don't worry, Daedalus. Have I ever been wrong before." Naruto tried to assure.

"I don't know… I lost count as to how many times you're wrong." Daedalus tried to remember all the times Naruto's brought up trouble when he said not to worry. Chibi Naruto rolled his eyes at this.

"Daedalus, were only checking to see if they're ready to be set free. If they're, then we'll check for bugs. Afterwards, I'll spend time with them so that they're not like the harpies. I mean jeez, those two live up to their name as harpies, they're a pain in my butt when it comes to them being nippy at me if I even play a small prank on them." Naruto groaned.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be releasing Ikaros right now. Daedalus, how about you and Sky Master go and release Beta and Delta and get them to meet Ikaros once I'm done here." Naruto stated. The two angels nodded and left the lab while Naruto released Ikaros from her sleep. When he was finished, Ikaros was lying on the floor. He picked Ikaros's head up from the floor and cradled her head in his arms. Ikaros opened her eyes and saw Naruto cradling her on the floor. He released her head as she rose off the floor.

"Good morning, Ikaros. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"What is sleep?" Ikaros asked.

"Don't worry about that right now, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I feel a bit heavy, I guess." Ikaros answered.

"Well that's because you just woken up. How about I introduce myself to get to know each other better." Naruto said.

"Introduce yourself?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah, it means to state your name and say some other things about yourself." Naruto answered.

"Name?" Ikaros asked.

"It's what you call yourself or other objects and living things. My name is Naruto Namikaze, an angel. From here on out, I will be your new master." Naruto answered.

(End of Flashback – Present)

Naruto was now in Tomoki's house, doing math homework. He wore a short sleeved orange shirt with a symbol of the Uzumaki clan on the middle of his shirt, along with long sleeved blue pants and had his orange, red, and yellow decorated shoes at the doorway of the house.

"This is pissing me off." Tomoki groaned, also doing math homework.

"What's up?" Sohara asked.

"Look at this math homework Takahara gave us!" Chibi Tomoki complained with an aura of frustration as he showed his math homework.

"He always gives us stuff that normal people have no chance of solving! Ah! I'm going to solve this equation, no matter what!" Tomoki proclaimed as he stood up from his seat on the table, feeling pumped up.

"That's great, Tomoki! But… I don't even get what it's asking. Do you, Naruto?" Sohara asked Naruto.

"Sohara, if we can't figure this out, then there's also no way he can't either." Tomoki reasoned, forgetting about Naruto's excelling grades in school.

"Maybe you're right." Sohara agreed. She glanced at Naruto, seeing him deep in thought. As soon as Naruto looked to Sohara, she looked away with a small blush on her face. The reason why she had a blush on her face was because she remembered her dream last night. She usually dreams about Tomoki acting perverted to her, much to her delight. But this time, she dreamed about someone kissing her passionately with her eyes closed. She felt like she was on Cloud Nine. When she opened her eyes, her eyes widened as she saw Naruto kissing her with his eyes closed. When she awoken from her dream, she checked under her blanket and blushed in embarrassment as she realized that she had a wet dream. Afterwards, she took a shower and threw her clothes in the washer before her panties stuck to her being wet.

'Geez, these problems look as if a sixth grader can solve them. Tomoki can't even solve these, wow, which star did he fall from?' Naruto thought as he turned to Tomoki and Sohara, catching Sohara glancing at him as she looked away.

'Why was she staring at me like that?' Naruto thought.

"You must be dumb. There's no way I'll be able to solve it if Naruto or you can't." Tomoki stated. Sohara had an owlish look on her face, not believing that he called her dumb. Tomoki lied down on the floor.

"What a nuisance." Tomoki groaned. He then looked to the source of the sound that was making a poping noise. He saw Ikaros crouched near a corner of the room, playing with a wooden doll which the doll's head was detachable. She was pulling the head off and pushing it back in, over and over again.

"Oh, I know! I can get Ikaros to give me another card or something." Tomoki suggested.

"Don't even think about it, Tomoki." Naruto said as he radiated a fraction of his K.I. at Tomoki, knowing where he was getting at. Tomoki paled as he saw that deadly crimson aura which promised death.

"Naruto's right! Everyone'll be up in arms again if something goes wrong!" Sohara scolded with a blush, thinking about the panties incident which happened to her not too long ago.

"Damn. It was a good idea too." Tomoki said as he lied back down.

"You're never going to get your homework done if you just keep rolling around like that." Sohara stated as she turned back to her homework. Naruto shook his head as he turned from looking at Tomoki rolling around on the floor in the cowering position to his homework.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he felt his pervy sage senses tingling. He looked to the side and saw Tomoki looking under the table. He quickly glanced where he was looking before turning back to his homework, putting the pieces together.

"Enjoying the view, Tomoki?" Naruto asked, getting Sohara to look at Naruto with a confused look.

"Yeah." Sohara heard Tomoki from the other side. She looked to Tomoki and saw him looking under the table, right in her direction. It took a few seconds for her to figure out what Tomoki was doing. She blushed as she remembered that she was in a gown, meaning that she wore no skirt underneath, otherwise, she only wore panties underneath the gown. The blush grew red from embarrassment into rage. She flipped the table and she was right as she saw Tomoki looking down her gown and he panicked when he saw Sohara look down on him with rage. Naruto scooted several feet away, waiting for the chaos to occur.

"Um, I was just calculating the area of the triangle made when you join up the white dots… A half base times the height-" Naruto heard and shivered from the deadly karate chop. He thought he could have sworn that he heard a breaking of stone involved in the chop. When it was over, he saw Sohara standing on the other side of the room and Tomoki on the opposite end twitching from the pain of the deadly karate chop.

"Geez, we're not gonna get any work done like this!" Sohara said as she had her hands on her hips. Naruto looked to Ikaros and saw her still playing with the toy he got for her, unfazed from the deadly Sohara chop.

"Got it! Sugata could teach us some math." Sohara suggested as she slammed her fist in her palm.

Soon, the group was in front of the Sugata residence as the intercom came on in front of the door.

"Well, you've come to the Sugata house, but we don't have a kid named Eishirou living here." The intercom announced, getting questioning looks from the group, except Chibi Ikaros, who was chasing a butterfly around.

"That's odd. This is the only house around here with the name Sugata on the door. We can't get him on his cell either. I guess we're out of luck." Tomoki said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, if it isn't Sohara Mitsuki!" Mikako said as they saw her with her pet dog and her personal guard around the corner.

"Oh, Prez!" Sohara said in surprise.

"Yo Prez, how's it hanging?" Tomoki asked as he was glad to see her.

"Hey Prez." Naruto waved to her.

"Are you out on a date today?" Mikako asked.

"No!" Sohara and Tomoki yelled in unison, getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow at their exclamation.

"Oh, but surely you two are at the stage where you're close enough to take baths together now?" Mikako asked with a smile, trying to get them to crack.

"No!" Tomoki yelled with a blush while Sohara blushed and her face looking like it was overheating as she imagined herself and Naruto taking a bath together in the same tub for unknown reasons.

"Is it true that Sakurai or Naruto picks out all your undergarments, Mitsuki?" Mikako asked, knowing that her plan was working, but trying to get Naruto to crack, but with no results.

"N-No…" Chibi Tomoki said, overwhelmed by the questions Mikako was asking while Chibi Sohara's blush grew as she imagined Naruto picking and putting on her undergarments while she was naked in front of him. Naruto managed to get a small blush from that question.

"Not too long ago, you had Mitsuki wearing no panties and in handcuffs, didn't you? I wonder what Naruto was thinking at the time when he thought about Sohara wearing no panties under her skirt, he was probably was turned on, don't you think, Sohara?" Mikako asked, knowing that she'll get them to crack, but at least get Naruto to blush cherry red.

"Th-That was…" Chibi Tomoki panicked as he and Chibi Sohara backed away and slumped in defeat. Mikako smiled when she managed to get Naruto to blush cherry red and shook it off as quickly as it came.

"Oh that reminds me, it looks like you three are looking for Sugata's house?" Mikako asked as she decided that enough was enough.

"If you knew that to start with, stop acting like we're in some twisted little play of yours!" Tomoki yelled.

"You just need to head down to the riverbank. How about I show you?" Mikako asked with a too sweet of a smile with her eyes closed.

"What?" Sohara asked in surprise, not knowing that he was living near the riverbank.

"Riverbank?" Tomoki asked as Chibi Ikaros tripped in the middle of the street lane as she lost sight of the butterfly.

(At the Riverbank)

Sugata was currently fishing with his spear. He currently has two fish now. He decided to take a break and cook his fish for his next meal. Tomoki and the group arrived at his tent near the riverbank.

"This is your house?" Chibi Tomoki asked in outrage and in disbelief.

"This is your house?!" Chibi Tomoki yelled again as he pointed to the tent served as Sugata's camping spot.

"Hmm? What about it?" Sugata asked as he finished hanging his shirt and sheets up to dry, leaving him only in his pants.

"You come from here to school every day?" Sohara asked in surprised just as much as Chibi Tomoki.

"Indeed." Sugata answered as he bowed.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sugata said as he leaned back up from his bow.

"Thanks for having us." Sohara said as she and Naruto bowed back.

"Not at all." Sugata said as he bowed back, followed by Sohara, Naruto, and Ikaros bowing. Chibi Tomoki sweatdropped from seeing the bowing. Ikaros took her shoes and socks off as she decided to walk around the riverbank.

"Question 3, Part 1: Identities – [cos( ) + I sin( )] – 5= cos(5)." Sugata read the question as he began to write. He, Sohara, Naruto, and Tomoki were sitting at the nearby table, doing math.

"We'll expand the left part of the equation. If you do, it becomes…" Sugata explained, interrupted by Mikako.

"A pretty simple problem." Mikako commented.

"Yeah, if he's going to pretend to be a mathematician, he should at least give us some harder questions." Sugata said.

"That's what I was trying to tell him." Naruto commented as he was doing his homework. Chibi Tomoki stared hard with an owlish look, wondering what Sugata was talking about while Chibi Sohara stared at Naruto in fascination, wondering how he was able to understand these problems.

"Wow, he's on a completely different tier." Chibi Tomoki stated with an aura of despair.

"Yeah." Chibi Sohara agreed with the same atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" Sohara asked, seeing Sugata stop and deep in thought.

"Hey! Ikaros! Can you see if you can do the rest?" Sugata called out to Ikaros.

"Me?" Ikaros asked as she turned around and referred to herself. She saw her master, Naruto, nod and walked over to the group. Naruto was thinking as of what he was getting at. Ikaros took Tomoki's homework sheet and sat at the table as she began to write.

"Sugata, why are you giving it to Ikaros?" Tomoki asked.

"Tomoki, she said herself that she was created, right?" Sugata asked. Naruto realized that moment that he was checking if Ikaros was smart or programmed with knowledge. He had a feeling that this wasn't the only reason why. He remembered that Ikaros stated she was created by the Synapse for the purpose of serving her master, partly true. What she doesn't know is that he was the one who created her with his own power inside her core and flows through her body.

"Yeah, that's true…" Tomoki answered.

"Basically, if she really a robot or something of that nature, I thought she might have superior computational abilities I thought she might have superior computational abilities." Sugata stated.

"Done." Ikaros said, drawing the group's attention.

"That was fast!" Sohara said in fascination.

Wow! So there was no reason to come all the way out here!" Tomoki said as he walked over to Ikaros and took a look at his homework.

"She only wrote 'Naruto' on all of the pages in bold letters." He yelled as he slumped in defeat.

"Guess I'll do the rest." Sugata stated as Naruto fell on the ground laughing at Tomoki's reaction.

"I really appreciate it." Sohara said with a bow.

"You got my hopes up! And you wrote it in pen so I can't even erase it! My homework!" Tomoki yelled as Naruto laughed harder at Tomoki's reaction. As soon as he stopped laughing, Naruto read Sugata's thoughtful look. Sugata was analyzing Ikaros's capabilities.

'I need to make sure that he doesn't know too much, otherwise the Synapse will be after him like they're after Tomoki.' Naruto thought.

"We're finally done!" Tomoki said as he slumped down on the table.

"Good work. A cold drink would be great right about now." Mikako said.

"Oh, I'll get you one." Sohara volunteered as she stood up to fetch a drink. She came back with everyone's drink and handed everyone their drinks.

"Thank you very much, Sugata." Sohara thanked with a bow.

"It was nothing." Sugata said.

"Let's do something to pay you back. We won't take no for an answer." Tomoki said.

Of course, I'll be getting something in return." Sugata stated.

"Huh?" Tomoki asked in confusion. Sugata got his laptop out and showed Tomoki the black hole on the screen.

"Look at this." Sugata said.

"Is this that thing from before?" Tomoki asked as he observed the screen.

"This disturbance in the Earth's magnetic field means that it's still in the airspace above the city. Up till now, the New World has been basically circumnavigating the Earth, but now it's holding station above the city. This has never happened before." Sugata stated as Mikako looked up to try and spot the black hole.

"I can't see it in the sky though." Mikako commented as Ikaros looked up in the sky.

"When I saw it before, it looked like there was… a hole in the night sky." Tomoki described as Sohara helped looked for the black hole.

"Maybe it's reflecting light somehow, or hiding behind the clouds." Sugata stated his opinion.

" Hey Ikaros, can you fly into the sky and take a look around?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… Naruto." Ikaros answered as she took off her sweater. Sugata saw Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but narrowed them back down as it came. Sugata thought he would talk to Naruto later about Ikaros this. Ikaros flew up into the air to search for the black hole, getting widened eyes from Sugata as he saw her wings. Several moments later, she came back down and landed on the ground.

"I didn't see anything in particular." Ikaros answered.

"It doesn't look like there's anything, Sugata." Tomoki said.

'She must be…' Sugata thought.

"What's wrong, Sugata?" Tomoki asked, seeing he was in his thoughts.

"No, nothing. I want to confirm it for myself. It's something I must do alone." Sugata answered hesitantly.

'He'll probably ask me later.' Naruto thought after he caught Sugata's voice of hesitation.

"Sugata, are you planning on going up there again?" Sohara asked as she saw the flying gear.

"Yeah, I'm going to run another test flight tomorrow. I would like you two to help out. You have tomorrow off anyway. Why don't you stay here for the night?" Sugata said, referring to Sohara and Tomoki.

"What?!" Tomoki and Sohara asked in surprise. The group decided to draw straws to see who would be doing what. They drew straws and saw what they were doing for the day.

"Alright, Sugata and I will be making the food. Tomoki and Sohara will be catching the fish. Ikaros and Naruto will go out and do the shopping." Mikako said.

"From this day forth, the day of Ikaros's First Errand with Naruto has arrived!" Chibi Naruto proclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"That sounds fun." Sohara said in excitement.

"Now remember, Ikaros. Act like a normal human being and walk to town with me." Naruto told Ikaros.

"Yes, master." Ikaros answered.

'Well it seems that she said master this time.' Naruto thought.

"Here's the shopping list. We're going to have curry tonight." Mikako said as she handed the list to Ikaros.

"See you later, everyone. We won't be gone long." Naruto said as he and Ikaros took off, but Ikaros was about to fly. Naruto grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Do normal humans fly in the air, Ikaros." Chibi Naruto scolded as he waved a finger at Chibi Ikaros.

"Yes?" Ikaros asked.

"No, they don't." Chibi Naruto deadpanned.

"Okay." Chibi Ikaros answered as she and Naruto took off to do shopping.

(Sorami City Shopping District)

Ikaros was walking with her master in the shopping district, looking for the ingredients they needed. Lately, she has been having a vision about, what she thought, was past events.

(Flashback)

Ikaros found herself in some sort of laboratory as she looked around the room. She heard voices behind her as she turned and saw three angels talking to each other. One had blue hair which was long and covered her eyes. Another was blond and his hair also covered his eyes. Lastly, she recognized the last angel by his whiskers and deep colored blue eyes. She recognized him as Naruto Namikaze, or she thought as he looked like him.

'Why does this angel look just like master.' She thought.

"Daedalus, Sky Master, what brings you here to my lab?" Naruto asked as he stood from his seat and stretched out his white angel wings.

"Were here to see how your project was coming along." The Sky Master asked, getting a nod from Daedalus.

"It's going quite nicely. She's adapting to the new angel core I adjusted into her system. Everything's going smoothly so far without any setbacks yet. Daedalus, how's your angeloids coming along?" Naruto asked the blue-haired angel.

"Project Beta and Delta are going nicely and soon, it'll be time for them to awake from their standby mode. Afterwards, we'll input knowledge of the Synapse into their data banks and to run tests to see what they're capable of. Naruto, is there anything you could do for your angeloid's emotional programming?" Daedalus asked.

"Well… just now, I managed to fix the problem with the core affecting her emotional programming, but I can't because her emotional programming's already finalized. In order for her to feel emotions, she has to experience the feelings herself." Naruto answered with a frown.

"Oh…I see." Daedalus said also with a frown.

"Are you sure they're ready?" Daedalus asked.

"Of course they are, Daedalus. Don't worry so much about them." The Sky Master answered.

"I was talking to Naruto." Daedalus stated as she started to fight with the Sky Master.

"Daedalus, Sky Master, stop fighting you two." Naruto said, but fell to deaf ears as the two started arguing. Naruto had a tick mark on his head, angry as he found that he was ignored.

"Stop it you two!" Chibi Naruto yelled, getting the two angel's attention.

"You two are acting like children." Naruto stated.

"Says the person who dries up the Ramen supplies clean. You always whine when we run out of Ramen." The Sky Master stated.

"There is a difference between fighting between people and fighting for food." Chibi Naruto stated with a foxy pout.

"Yeah, yeah…" The Sky Master spoke.

"To make sure that there's no more bugs to worry about, were actually going to take the angeloids off standby mode in a few minutes." Naruto suggested.

"But…" Daedalus tried to reason.

"Don't worry, Daedalus. Have I ever been wrong before." Naruto tried to assure.

"I don't know… I lost count as to how many times you're wrong." Daedalus tried to remember all the times Naruto's brought up trouble when he said not to worry. Chibi Naruto rolled his eyes at this.

"Daedalus, were only checking to see if they're ready to be set free. If they're, then we'll check for bugs. Afterwards, I'll spend time with them so that they're not like the harpies. I mean jeez, those two live up to their name as harpies, they're a pain in my butt when it comes to them being nippy at me if I even play a small prank on them." Naruto groaned.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be releasing Ikaros right now. Daedalus, how about you and Sky Master go and release Beta and Delta and get them to meet Ikaros once I'm done here." Naruto stated. The two angels nodded and left the lab while Naruto released Ikaros from her sleep. When he was finished, Ikaros saw herself lying on the floor. He picked Ikaros's head up from the floor and cradled her head in his arms. Ikaros opened her eyes and saw Naruto cradling her on the floor. He released her head as she rose off the floor.

"Good morning, Ikaros. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"What is sleep?" Ikaros asked.

"Don't worry about that right now, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I feel a bit heavy, I guess." Ikaros answered.

"Well that's because you just woken up. How about I introduce myself to get to know each other better." Naruto said.

"Introduce yourself?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah, it means to state your name and say some other things about yourself." Naruto answered.

"Name?" Ikaros asked.

"It's what you call yourself or other objects and living things. My name is Naruto Namikaze, an angel. From here on out, I will be your new master." Naruto answered as the vision ended.

(End of Flashback)

Ikaros's suspicions rose as she remembered what she saw in her vision. Were they memories or were they inserted data which didn't get deleted. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke up.

"What is it, Ikaros?" Naruto asked as he saw her in deep thought.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something, if it's alright with you?" Ikaros asked.

'Strange, she didn't call me master again this time.' Naruto thought.

"Sure, ask anything." Naruto said with a smile.

"Lately, I saw a vision which I couldn't help but keep on thinking about it for several times now." Ikaros said.

"What was the vision about?" Naruto asked. Ikaros told him everything about what happened in the vision. What she said last caught Naruto completely off guard.

"The capsule opened to reveal myself coming out of standby mode and the angel who looked like you said, " My name is Naruto Namikaze, an angel. From here on out, I will be your new master." Naruto's eyes widened, not believing what she said.

"I was asking, does this mean that you were my master before as an angel in the Synapse?" Ikaros asked.

"I don't know. Are you sure that that memory was real or is it an illusionary memory?" Naruto asked as he lied to her.

"Illusionary memory…" she said to herself. 'The memory looked so real. Is it really an illusionary memory?' she thought to herself.

Naruto was thinking about the vision Ikaros described to her. He inserted knowledge in her memory bank while Daedalus inserted knowledge inside Beta's and Delta's memory banks.

Right now, he needs to observe her in case she had anymore visions. The reason he looks as if he doesn't have wings is because of his training in his years as an angel and also a ninja to hide your identity and your power conservatives.

Soon, they arrived at the food market. Ikaros suddenly stopped as something caught her attention. When Naruto looked to see what Ikaros was looking at, he saw a watermelon lying in a shelf along with the other watermelons. Before he could ask her, Ikaros was sitting on the ground, rubbing the watermelon with one of her hands.

"Well if you like it that much, miss. I can sell it to you with a discount." The store clerk asked Ikaros as he saw her rubbing the watermelon.

"Well, Ikaros. Do you want it?" Naruto asked as Ikaros looked at Naruto. He saw in her eyes that she really wanted it, getting him to smirk.

"Sir, I would like to purchase this watermelon and whatever else we'll need. Ikaros, what is it that we need from the list?" Naruto asked. Ikaros stood up and took out the list.

"We need carrots, potatoes, onions, and meat." Ikaros read from the list.

"Well he has everything except for the meat. So let's go on ahead and grab the rest of these here while we search for the meat elsewhere." Naruto said.

"Yes, Master." Ikaros said as Naruto paid, took the ingredients in the plastic bag, and searched for the meat while Ikaros held the watermelon in her hands. Ikaros suddenly came to a stop, not because of the watermelon, but a box which contained dozens of baby chicks.

'Well, I give her an 'A' for knowing what meat is, but not knowing the specific type of meat to get.' Naruto sweatdropped.

"Master, I found the meat." Ikaros said as she picked one of the baby chicks up.

(Riverbank)

"So it's going to be a chick curry, is it?" Mikako asked sadistically with her faced slightly hidden in shadow, glaring a large kitchen knife in the light. Naruto didn't care, he just wanted a curry, chick meat or no chick meat.

"No! You can't!" Sohara yelled with tears in her eyes as she grabbed a panicking chick from the table and cradled it in her arms.

"Well, so much for the meat." Naruto announced.

"Master, is this everything you need?" Ikaros asked Naruto as she held up the bottle of the curry base.

"Well, you get a 'B' since we got most of the ingredients but the meat. We won't be able to eat good curry without the meat." Naruto answered, but saw a crestfallen Ikaros as she looked down.

"I'm sorry." Ikaros apologized, saddened that her master wasn't happy. She felt a hand lying on her hand as she looked up and saw Naruto smiling at her with his foxy smile on his face.

"It's alright, Ikaros. In my book, you get an A+ for doing your very best to your abilities. It doesn't matter if you're able to find everything, all that matters is that you perform to the best of your abilities. Now don't be sad. Try to smile for me, okay? You did a wonderful job, Ikaros." Naruto said. Ikaros didn't express emotions, but as she felt Naruto's hand rubbing the top of her head, she felt as if butterflies were in her core and smiling in joy as he ruffled her hair and had a sense of this scene being familiar to her somehow.

Tomoki and Sohara decided to go fishing, substituting fish for meat instead. Naruto came into view as he first saw Sohara fall into the stream, able to see her bra and panties from underneath her wet yellow gown. She Sohara chopped Tomoki into a tree after he saw him get a nosebleed from seeing her undergarments. She turned to get a towel, but stopped as she saw Naruto looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment as she ran into the tent to fetch herself a towel instead of chopping him as well. Naruto wondered why she blushed a cherry red color and didn't chop him right away like she did to Tomoki, but shrugged as he thought that she was forgiving him since he wasn't a pervert.

"Naruto?" Sugata asked as Tomoki was trying to pry himself out of the tree he was imbedded into.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as Sohara came back in her yellow gown with a towel wrapped around her.

"I can't find Ikaros." Sugata stated.

"Huh? I wonder where she went." Naruto shrugged as he looked around and Tomoki managed to pull his head out of the hole in the tree.

"Hey, Ikaros!" Sohara called out.

"Wait, I hear something." Sugata said, getting everyone's attention.

"Brace yourself everyone that sounds like a sound barrier!" Naruto yelled as the others tried to brace themselves on the ground while Naruto stood his ground as he used chakra to hold his feet firm on the ground. As soon as it was over, Naruto warned them again as another barrier came. This time, Naruto was soaking wet from head to toe as he saw Ikaros carrying a huge fish.

"Ikaros, is that a Pirarucu? Also, did you find that from the Amazon River?" Naruto asked as he tried to not lash out from being soaking wet.

"Yes, Master." Ikaros answered as she sat the fish down.

"It's the largest fresh water fish in the world that lives in the Amazon River in South America." Sugata informed the group.

"What?! She got that from the Amazon?! How the hell did she get back there and back in short amount of time.?!" Chibi Tomoki asked in shock.

"Judging from her speed, I'd say that she was traveling as fast as Mach 24 or 30,000 km/h." Naruto observed.

"M-Mach 24?!" Tomoki asked with the same reaction. Naruto saw Sugata taking notes, knowing that he was finding any information he can on Ikaros. Naruto walked up to Ikaros, grabbed her cheeks and started to pull her cheeks in anger.

"Can you tell me as to why you got me all soaking wet?!" Chibi Naruto asked in outrage as he pulled and made faces with Chibi Ikaros's cheeks.

"I tried to stop when I was returning here, but I wasn't able to and flew past everyone." Ikaros tried to say, but it came out only in gibberish.

"Then you should've slowed down on the way back, don't you think?" Naruto asked, continuing to pull her cheeks. Ikaros only nodded, getting Naruto to release her cheeks and laughed at her.

"Ikaros, you always know how to make me laugh, do you?" Naruto asked in a laugh, getting a confused look from Ikaros.

"It's alright. You don't need to know." 'Not yet anyway.' Naruto said as he thought the last part. While Tomoki, Sohara, and Ikaros were preparing the food. Naruto found Sugata and Mikako talking about how sad it was for Ikaros to be like a jet fighter, capable of massive destruction.

"I would be careful if I were you. What you find from her will only hurt you and her, including the others." Naruto said, getting Mikako and Sugata's attention.

"The more you find as of what an angeloid is, the more you'll most likely won't get out of the mess you'll find yourself in. Believe me, I know more than anyone else, even Ikaros." Naruto stated. He left without another word.

"Alright, let's eat." Everyone said in unison as they began eating their curry at the table, everyone but one.

"What happened to Naruto? I was sure that he would be the first one of us to eat." Sohara asked.

"He went home for the day, I asked him to come back here later tonight." Sugata said, getting nods from the rest of the group, including Ikaros. Ikaros wondered why Naruto went back home early for the day.

(Night time)

Everyone in the camp was asleep in the tent, everyone except Naruto and Sugata. They were currently outside standing near the riverbank.

"What is it that you need to know, Sugata?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, why did Ikaros lie to us when she said that there's nothing in the sky?" Sugata asked.

"I thought I would tell everyone later, but I'll make an exception to you. You see, it seems that she was reprogrammed to not say as of what she finds or knows anything related to the Synapse." Naruto answered.

"Next Question, why wasn't she smart enough to solve the math questions on Tomoki's sheets of papers?" Sugata asked.

"She was programmed only common knowledge in the Synapse. She's as if she were a new child learning new things which were not covered in the Synapse." Naruto answered.

"Okay. So, how do you know about the Synapse?" Sugata asked. Unaware to the two, Ikaros found them and tried to hide, hearing things coming out of Naruto's mouth as if he's been there before.

"… I used to live there as an angel before." Naruto answered as he revealed his huge pure white wings, getting a shocked look from Sugata as Ikaros slightly widened her eyes at this.

"…Alright. Final question, when we were following you, we heard that you were talking to Ikaros about her visions which were most likely of the past. Naruto,… are you really Ikaros's creator and her previous master before you came here to Earth from the Synapse?" Sugata asked as Ikaros asked him to get that answer. Ikaros leaned from around the tree, wanting the truth from her master.

"…Yes,… I am her creator and master in the Synapse before my time here on Earth." Naruto hesitated to answer, getting a bigger shocked look from Sugata and Ikaros to freeze, not knowing what to think. Naruto, her master is not only her creator, but her previous master from before in the Synapse.

'If that's true, along with the visions being memories, why can't I remember him?' she thought to herself as the question was asked for her.

"Why can't she remember you?" Sugata asked with narrowed eyes.

"I most likely think that the Sky Master deleted all her memories about me, along with all of the times we did together. Her memories and emotional programs are most likely locked away from her from activating." Naruto answered as he withdrew his wings.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"That's all. I got what I asked for. Good night, Naruto." Sugata said as he went to his tent.

"Ikaros, I think it's best for you to not remember your past, otherwise you'll remember all of the suffering you caused to the humans. Also, when I was distraught when the Sky Master captured you and broke the chain from the connection between us so that you would do everything he'll say. You'll remember all of that pain you suffered in your heart core. It's for the best. I hardly doubt that you can hear me, Ikaros, but I'm sorry for failing you to protecting you from hurting people. This is entirely my fault. I'm beginning to think that you deserve someone better than me. I caused you all of that pain. Therefore, I'll be your master until I find someone who can take care of you better than I ever will." Naruto said in despair as he vanished into the night. Unknown to him, Sugata and Ikaros heard everything.

(Synapse)

Daedalus was in her hut in the trees, saddened by what Naruto said.

'Naruto, you're still holding all of that pain inside your own heart from your ninja career. I know that you need Ikaros as much as she needs you. You both had painful pasts. Ikaros was very happy to have you as your master. You were the only person who made Ikaros smile and laugh whenever you're around. Beta and Delta were also happy because you always had time to spend with them. Both of them had brightened smiles when you became their master rather than me… I miss you, Naruto. Please take care of them, they're my children who love you with all of their hearts. If they had the chance, they would choose to be with you for their whole lives. To tell you the truth, …I want to be with you. I would do anything to go out there and find you. I'll never leave your side… I love you, Naruto. I love you the same way as my children and Ikaros. I hope the time will come sooner.' Daedalus smiled at the end of her thoughts.

(The Next Day – Sugata's Campground)

"Fly forward, Tomoki! The sky is perfect now for flying!" Sugata proclaimed as the group stood on the cliff near the camp.

"Weren't you the one who was meant to do this?!" an owlish Tomoki asked, scared as to fly with the flying glider. (Piece of junk)

"Everything's an experience! Go! Take off!" Sugata yelled as he dragged the back stick of the glider, causing Tomoki to charge off the cliff and began gliding with the glider.

"You Demon! Devil incarnate!" Tomoki panicked as he didn't glide, but fell strait down towards the trees.

"Say what you may. This is how you can repay me for helping you with your homework." Sugata explained as Sohara checked to see if he was going to be okay.

"T-Tomoki! Hold it together!" Sohara yelled.

"I say that'll take about two weeks to recover from." Mikako smiled as she gave her opinion.

"Excuse me, master. May I ask you something?" Ikaros asked Naruto who was beside her.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have fun whenever you spend time with them, even me, Master?" Ikaros asked. Naruto turned to her and smiled his fox smile.

"Of course I'm having fun with you guys, even you, Ikaros." Naruto answered.

"I still don't understand what "fun" means. But…" Ikaros stopped herself.

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"When I'm with you, master, I guess my heart feels lighter…" Ikaros spoke as she rubbed her watermelon, remembering him rubbing her head as he told her she did a wonderful job.

"Hmm? How's about this, you'll make that as your homework assignment. As soon as you're done with your report, tell me what your thoughts are about what you feel. Alright?" Naruto suggested with a smile.

"Okay." Ikaros said as she felt butterflies flutter in her core. She checked her hard drive and indicated that nothing was wrong with her systems.

(Tomoki's House)

"I'm tired." Tomoki said in exhaustion as he lied down across the floor, having a few bandages on his injured places.

"It's a good thing you didn't sustain any serious injuries." Sohara said cheerfully at the living room table. Ikaros and Naruto walked outside and sat on the ledge of the door to the backyard. She sat the chick down and it began to jump up and down in excitement.

"So, you brought the watermelon back with you?" Sohara asked, seeing the watermelon in Ikaros's hands.

"Yes." Ikaros answered.

"In that case, let's have some." Tomoki said as he walked up to Ikaros and tries to reach for the watermelon. Ikaros brought it closer to herself as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to protect the watermelon her master gave her.

"You really love to hold it, do you?" Naruto asked her as Tomoki went to lie near the doorway.

"I'm happy for you. This tells me that you're similar to me. You want to protect the things that are precious to you." Naruto stated, getting Ikaros to have another vision.

(Flashback – Synapse, 2 weeks after Ikaros's awakening)

"Ikaros." Naruto said.

"Yes, master?" Ikaros asked as the real Ikaros observed the vision.

"Do you know the reason why I created you?" Naruto asked.

"No, master. I think that you created me just to have you as your master and to obey your every command." Ikaros answered.

"Ikaros, don't think you're a person who listens to whatever I say. I created you so that you can have and run your own life. If you find something that you see as something you want to protect, then protect the things that are precious to you. You must fight in order to protect the people that matter to you from getting hurt. You have that power, Ikaros. The power to protect many innocent people who you see as your friends and family. Ikaros, protect those who matter to you, especially the person you love with all of your heart." Naruto explained as he pointed to where Ikaros's core was.

"Naruto, I don't have a heart. I only have a power core inside me." Ikaros said.

"You do have a heart, Ikaros. You have a heart if you feel sad, happy, angry, and most importantly, feel. You must have a heart if you're able to cry." Naruto explained.

"I sometimes cry, but I still don't understand if my heart is a power core." Ikaros said. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing a blush from Ikaros.

"Don't worry, Ikaros. One day, you'll understand what it means to have a heart. I can tell you this, your heart is as real as an angel's heart." Naruto said with a smile. The real Ikaros looked on in awe, not believing that Naruto said that. She stared at her other self as the Ikaros from the vision grew a smile from her face.

"Thank you… Naruto. You know how to say the right things to cheer me up." She said as she hugged Naruto.

(End of Flashback)

"Anyways, we're done with our homework." Tomoki said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but our impromptu camp trip was fun too, wasn't it?" Sohara asked as she scooted up to Naruto's side as he showed the picture of Ikaros with the huge fish over her shoulders.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he genuinely smiled at Sohara, drawing a blush from her. The three laughed as they saw the picture on Sohara's cellphone.

"It's pretty funny when you think about it." Tomoki laughed.

"Master, do you have fun when you're with me?" Ikaros asked, remembering the vision she had.

"Of course I do. You're not just someone to have me command all the time. You're someone who is the most important person in my life. I'll never get tired from all of the things you do to bring a smile on my face." Naruto answered. In the inside, Ikaros was rejoicing, happy that he's still the same master as before.

(Naruto's House)

"What are you doing. Ikaros?" Naruto asked as he watched television. He glanced at Ikaros and saw her at the table, writing something on some papers.

"Doing my homework like you asked, master." Ikaros answered. Naruto came up to the table and looked at one of her papers.

'Ikaros + Naruto = Fun' he read the sheet in his mind as Ikaros wrote on the sheet over and over again.

'It'll be a matter of time until she remembers the past.' Naruto smiled, but in his mind, he was concerned, hoping she wouldn't break down in her depression like last time if she remembered everything. He came up to Ikaros and ruffled her hair.

"You're starting to learn fast, great job, Ikaros. Also, remember Ikaros, always do your best." Naruto spoke as he continued to ruffle her hair.

(Sohara's House)

Sohara was looking at the photos on her phone. She skimmed at one particular photo. It was one of Naruto with her, smiling his fox smile at the camera as he wrapped his arm around her waist and her blushing as he did this. Sohara smiled as her eyes glittered, happy to have at least on photo of the boy she admits she likes. Who knows, one day, she'll be in love with him.

**Next time: Swimsuit Troops Go! Go! Go!**

**(End of Chapter)**


End file.
